The Only One I Love
by SMiLeYgUrL516
Summary: Adrianna's moving to Toronto with her family.. right next door to her favorite cousin Manny. She becomes friends with Paige and the gang including Sean,Jay,Alex,and Ellie, becomes Jimmy's girlfriend, and enemies with Hazel.
1. Chapter 1: In Two Pieces

**Chapter One: In Two Pieces**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Degrassi only the made up characters (like Manny's cousin and her family) but I wish I owned Aubrey Graham (Jimmy)**

" I can't believe Adi's moving... next to me!" Manny said to Emma on the phone.

"Cool. What is she like? Where's she moving from?" Emma asked.

"She' turning seventeen this year so she'll be in grade eleven. She's kind of a skateboarder--I mean she can be a total tomboy some days and an absolute girlie girl the next. She's moving here with her mom, dad, and her younger sister from Vancouver, B.C.. It's gonna be so fun now that she's moving here. I can't wait for her to meet everyone... except..."

"Craig?" Emma said

"Yeah... Craig..."

"Why are we moving here?"Adrianna asked her parents for the hundredth time.

"I'm not answering that again, Adi," her mom Kayla said.

They drive up to their new house. From Adrianna's view it's much better than the 2 bedroom condo they lived in before. It was about two in the afternoon, Adrianna and her sister Arianna ran in the house to choose rooms. There's three bedrooms upstairs, one for her parents, one for her sister, and as the oldest she got to choose between the third room or the re furnished basement. She chose the basement.

After a week her family was totally unpacked. She's taken the time out to visit her cousin Manny. Adrianna was really worried about her, after all she was pregnant. Manny told her everything. How she was 'The Other Woman' and all about Craig and Ashley.

_Wow Manny what were you thinking? _Adrianna thought to herself.

Summer's coming to an end and school will be starting in a week. Adrianna helped her sister make friends with the neighbors kids and she couldn't help but notice that there are no kid her age living within a one house radius except Manny who lives next door. She decides to go to the skate park that day. She goes down to her room and puts on a pair of baggie jeans, a roxy tee, and a pair of pink vans. Manny tags along with her and starts flirting with some guy. Adrianna waited until it was clear then called out 'Drop in.' Just as she dropped a guy comes out of no where and crashes into her. All she heard was a sudden snap as she landed flat on her back. Fourtunately she was wearing a helmet.

She was laying on her back when Manny comes rushing over.

"Adi! Adi! Are you okay?" she asks concerned. She sits up quickly giving herself a once over. She was kind of scratched up but nothing was broken, on her body at least. All these people have crowded around, when the guy that crashed into her hands Adrianna her board in two pieces.

**A/N: Yea I know its kind of bad but bare with me here. I promise it gets good in the next few chapters so please R&R my story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Manny's My Cousin

**Chapter Two: Manny's My Cousin**

Adrianna grabs her board from the guy. Suddenly,

"Why don't you watch where you're going genius!" she screamed.

"Whoa! Dude calm down!" he says.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? You just snapped my board!" she managed to sputter before stomping out of the park. She hears someone trying to catch up with her. She screams at them,

"Go to hell!"

She realized it was Manny and she apologizes for screaming at her. She tells Adrianna it's okay and Adrianna starts complaining about that idiot.

"Spinner's like that," she replies. So the two decided go home. Manny went home to get some of her clothes and what not because she's sleeping over.

When Manny gets to Adrianna's house she pulls Degrassi's yearbook from last year. The two start flipping through the pages making comments on whom ever they pleased

"Who's that," she asked pointing to a boy

"Oh that's Jimmy Brooks. He's rich and he's the hottest guy in Degrassi," Manny answered

"Have you dated him?"

"Yeah right. Jimmy dates girls in his grade. He's more into like long lasting relationships"

"So what was the longest relationship he's been in?"

"A year. It would've lasted longer but she took ecstasy, humiliated him and his friends in front of everybody, tried to get him back, while she had a date on the side. He found out about the date and called her a slut. Then like a few months later she changed her look to Goth and changed her attitude and they went back out, then she dumped him because she thought he was changing her because he liked the old her. Then he went out with another girl who he's been friends with since grade eight then broke up with her in June because she tried to control him and it wasn't working out then went to basketball camp for the summer in LA"

"Wow he's been through a lot… kinda like me"

"He's really sweet. He's like the hottest, sweetest, most romantic guy in Degrassi"

"Really," she continued to stare at his picture then the two went to bed

The next day, being a Tuesday, Adrianna's parents were at work, so she, Manny, and Arianna are left at home. Manny explains, during breakfast, that there's a mall nearby. She says it's about a 15-minute walk, so the three of them decide to go. Adrianna goes downstairs to get ready. She was still feeling pissed about her board, she goes to her closet and picks out loose jeans that sit on her hips, a Happy Bunny tee that says "bite me", and black flip flops. The three of them walk to the mall taking their time; after all they've got all day. They get there after listening to 8-year-old Arianna complains forever. They went to HMV first, and then cover the rest of the mall. Adrianna finally finds a skate shop! West 49! She heads to the back of the store to check out the decks with Arianna, and Manny on her tail. She's holding a kick ass Element board when someone from behind her says,

"Element sucks, Dude. I'd go with that one," pointing up at the wall. She turns around and come face to face with Spinner

"Oh," she sighs, "It's you. Come to break someone else's board?" He raises an eyebrow and extends his hand.

"Call me Spinner. And you are?" he says smirking at her

"Adrianna. Call me Adi. Just moved here," she replies with the same stupid smirk not bothering to shake his hand.

_Wow. I didn't get a good look at him before... He's actually kinda cute, s_he thought.

Just then some blonde girl comes sauntering up to the two.

"Hey Spin," she says as she kisses him on the cheek, "Who's this?" She looks Adrianna up and down like she was a threat.

"Adi." She replies in a flat tone with a straight face

"Oh my God! What is she doing here?" said Spinner to the blonde. The two are looking right at Manny and Arianna, who are looking at shoes.

"Who?" she asks out loud

"Oh, I'm Paige by the way," responds the blonde, "And he's talking about Manny." Adrianna was suddenly curious on what they had to say

"Do you know her?" asks Paige.

"Yea, I know Manny." Adrianna replies in a bitchy tone.

"You do?" Paige says looking up from her nails to Spinners who's checking out hoodies, "Did your boyfriend cheat on you with her?" Adrianna comes back at her,

"Actually, Manny's my cousin." _Take that Bitch!_


	3. Chapter 3: The New Shop

**Chapter Three: The New Shop**

Adrianna walk away pissed. She goes over to Manny and Arianna.

"You guys let's go to a different store." Arianna says dragging Adrianna and Manny into Claire's. Arianna buys a friendship necklace for her and her new friend Jamie, Manny buys a couple of bracelets and Adrianna buys a new barbell for her belly button. The three of them walk out of Claire's, when a cute surfer looking guy says hi to Manny.

"Oh hi J.T." she replies with a shy smile, "These are my cousins. They just moved her from B.C."

"Oh cool! From the west coast," he replies with a shy yet cheesy grin.

"That's Adrianna and her younger sister Arianna," replies Manny. The two exchange words for a few minutes and Adrianna could'nt help but notice how much J.T. is into Manny.

_Aww! So cute!._ She thought.

J.T. and Manny finally finish talking and he leaves to catch up with some friends. When J.T. has left Adrianna looks at Manny and gives her a big cheesy smile.

"Why are you so happy?" she says looking at her like she's the stupidest person in the world.

"Are you that blind!" Adrianna says, "He obviously likes you! And you like him, too!"

"Adi don't be so stupid!" she snaps.

"Manny and J.T. sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Adrianna and Arianna sing. Manny's cheeks flush a cherry red as she continues to tell them to shut up.

The three of them go home after Manny managed to shut them up. As they walk she tell Manny what happened at West 49.

"I don't like them," she finishes.

"I said before, 'Spinner's like that.' I thought Paige and I were okay." Manny babbles.

"Guess not," Adrianna shrugged, kicking a rock onto someone's lawn. The three keep on talking until they got home. Adrianna opened the door, surprised to see that her parents were already home sitting at the kitchen table discussing something. She and Manny go downstairs to her room while Arianna runs up to hers after saying hi to their parents. The two of them sit there watching movies until Manny has to go home. Adrianna walks Manny to the door and says good-bye. Then she goes back home and help her parents with dinner.

"So did you find a skate shop?" her dad, Jonathan, asks.

"Yep, there's a West 49 at the mall," she replyed cutting up mushrooms to saut.

"Your dad bought a store near the mall," says her mom joining the conversation.

"Really?" she says in awe, "What are you gonna do with it?"

"Correction," smirks her dad, "What DID I do with it?" She looks at her dad torn between confusion and curiosity.

"Okay, what DID you do with it?" she replys.

"Well, it will be and previously was, a skate shop," smiles her dad. A huge smile comes across her face.

"Arianna surprisingly didn't tell you and I'm surprised Manny didn't either," adds her mom, "She said she almost told you at the mall today." She squeals with happiness!

"So," continues her dad, "Of course your mom and I will be working there, Arianna will be helping out, and I assumed you'll need a job. So I saved spots for you and, if she'd like to, Manny."

"Of course!" she squeals.

"Oh and one more thing," says her dad. She looks at him. "Check the closet in the main hall." She tears out of the kitchen straight for the closet. She yanks open the doors to find...


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Boys

**Chapter Four: Meeting The Boys**

She yanks open the door to find... the usual stuff that would be in that closet. There's shoes, jackets, the usual. She turns around and looks at her dad, whos standing in the doorway. Her jaw drops just before running up to him. Her dad holding the same Element deck that she was looking at earlier that day.

She thanks her parents a thousand times while finishing up in the kitchen. Then run downstairs to her broken board and take everything off of it and put it on her new deck. She runs up the stairs hoping to get in some skating before dinner. She don't bother going to the park she just skate in front of her house. All the noise she was making draws attention to her. She don't care! She's skating on a brand new deck! She was on a high with happiness when something brings her back to reality. She finishes ollie-ing the curb to find some guys standing there clapping for her. She stops and sees one of them is Spinner so she picks up her board and gives a little curtsy. The four guys start walking up to her.

"Hey Adi!" Spinner says, like their best friends.

"Hey," she replys as she watches her sister run by with Jamie.

"So Spin you gonna introduce us or what?" asks the dark skinned guy with a smile.

_Why do all these people have nice smiles?_She thinks.

"Adrianna," starts Spinner, "This is Jimmy." She shakes Jimmy's hand as he smiles at her again. "This is Marco," Spinner continues. She also shake Marco's hand. "And this is Craig." finishes Spinner. She shake Craig's hand as she quickly looks him up and down.

"This is _the_ Craig isnt it? He filled Mannys description perfectly" _Can I have Jimmy?_

"Nice board," says Jimmy.

"Yeah, I see you got a new board," smiles Marco.

"They all know about the skate park incident," says Spinner filling her in. She nods her head when she hears a door shut next door. She looks over and sees Manny. She runs over and greets her with a hug. She hands her something then hurries back into the house. She go back over to the guys, who were checking out her board, after shoving what Manny gave her in her pocket.

"So, you going to Degrassi?" asks Craig.

"Yeah," she replys bending down to tie her shoe.

"Cool, what grade?" says Jimmy.

"11," she replys looking up from her shoe. As she does she could'nt help but notice everyone except Marco was checking her out.

"I saw that!" she snaps at them. They stop looking at her and start whispering among themselves. Just as she gets up Arianna comes running over to her. She tells her that it's time for dinner. She wraps up her conversation quickly then runs inside with her board. When dinner's over and she's done the dishes she remembers that Manny handed her something when she was outside. She runs downstairs to check it. Just as she flops onto her bed the phone rings. She ignores it and opened the note. Arianna comes running down the stairs with the cordless phone.

"It's Grandma!" she says jumping onto Adrianna's bed. She chats with grandma for a while, then pass the phone back to her sister. She goes back to the note, which says...


	5. Chapter 5: A Cry for Help

**Chapter Five: A Cry For Help**

The note says: Adi, So I see you met Craig, Jimmy, and Marco. Look, I was on MSN and I was talking to J.T. and he asked me out! I couldn't wait to tell you! I ran to the window to see if you were still home, but you were talking to Craig, Jimmy, Marco, and Spinner. So I wrote this instead... I'll talk to you later! Love Manny.

"Aww! J.T. asked Manny out!" she sais outloud. She goes upstairs to find her family watching a movie.

"I'm gonna go to the park for a while,"she says grabbing her board.

"Back before dark!" shouts her dad as she walks out the door. She skates down the street. She passes by the playground that her sister plays at and sees some kids standing around with bottles in their hands. She keeps skating as she hears them shouting at her. She gets to the skate park and to find a few familiar faces.

"Hey guys," she says walking up to Jimmy, and Craig, "Where's Marco?"

"He went home," says Jimmy watching Spinner skate. She shrugged and sat down in between Craig and Jimmy.

"So I guess you know Manny?" asks Craig focusing his attention on her.

"Yea, she's my cousin," she mumble back still watching Spinner.

"I guess you just moved here?" asks Jimmy looking away for Spinner.

"Yea," she replys, "from B.C."

"West coast girl?" smirks Craig.

"Obviously," says Jimmy, "look at her tan!" She rolls her eyes as they continue talking. She heads over to where Spinner is and starts skating. After an hour or so the sun starts to set.

"Which way you guys headed?" she asked remembering those people at the playground.

"Towards your house," replys Jimmy, "Why?"

"There were people at the playground like drinking or something when I came here," she says as she picks up her board, "and I'd prefer not to go by there by myself. That's all."

"No," starts Spinner, "it's because you have some hot muscular guys around and you want to spend as much time with them as possible."

" Sure, if that's what you want to think Spin," she says pushing him off his board onto his butt. Craig and Jimmy laugh at Spinner as Adrianna runs and grabs his board. She hops on her board and skates away with it. Then someone jumps in front of her scaring her. She drops Spinner's board and hers starts to roll away. He tightly holds her arms at her side as he breathes heavily on her face. She feel herself go numb. She could'nt move from sudden vulnerability.

_JIMMY? WHERE ARE YOU! SPINNER SAVE ME! CRAIG HELP! _she thought.

He breathes heavily on her. She can smell alchohol on his breath. Adrianna opens her mouth to scream... but nothing comes out. Another guy comes up trying to get the other guy to let her go. She starts to squirm in his hands. Her mobility has returned. "Jay! Jay! Let her go man!" says the second guy, Jay tightens his grip on her. She hears footsteps coming closer. Suddenly,

" Jimmy! Craig! Spinner! Help!" she screams. The second guy punches the first narrowly missing her. She's caught off balance as Jay drops to the ground. She falls on top of the second guy just as Craig, Jimmy and Spinner come running towards her. It all happened so fast. Their faces are an inch away

"Adi, are you okay?" Craig asks hovering over her and the guy that saved her. Adrianna gets off the guy and sits on the curb pulling her legs to her chest. She looks at the guy that grabbed her, now unconcious on the ground.

"Adi," Jimmy whispers kneeling so the two of them are at eye level,"Are you okay." She nods and whisper back,

"It.. All happened... So fast." Her eyes fill with tears as the other three guys kneel down looking cautiously at her. She looks around at their faces.

"Sean," Spinner says pointing at the guy that saved her.

"Phone,"she whispers. They look at her confused. She points to her cell phone a few feet away on the ground. Sean hands it to her. She hits speed dial.

"Daddy?"she whispers, "Come to the playground, a block from the house." She hangs up and starts to cry.

Her dad comes running to her about five minutes later, by then police have started arriving. Because people across the street called 911 when they heard her scream. A crowd started to grow. She started to tell the police and her dad what happened. The guys stay close by. They've also been questioned. When the police finally finish questioning them and tell them they can leave, but they hang around just to make sure that Adrianna was okay. The police finally let her go and they take Jay away. It's been dark for a while now and it's gotten colder. She hadn't realized it but she had someone's sweater on.

Adrianna walks home with her dad and thefour4 guys. No one said anything. They can tell that she's still shook up about the whole ordeal. They get to her house and her dad heads inside leaving her alone with the guys.

"Thanks," she whispered looking at each of them. Something comes over her and she hugs each of them. She did'nt care that she just met most of them. She was glad they were there for her. Practically a stranger to them all but they helped her. Her dad returns with the car keys in hand. He ushers her insde to her mom and sister. He drives the boys home and she tells her mom and sister what happened. She go to bed early not wanting to have to tell the story again. She goes downstairs and collapses on her bed from exhaustion. She take off the sweater not knowing who's it is and gently tosses it on her dresser. Looking down at her arms she starts to get scared again. There's bruises starting to show on her arms. It still feels like he's gripping her. She can still smell breath scorned with alcohol. She hears someone come down the stairs.

"Adrianna?" it's Arianna, "Adi?"

"Over here," she mumbles. She lays down besides Adrianna in her warm flannel pajamas hugging her. Then Adrianna still in her clothes from the day, cold and scared. The only comforts she has right now is know that her family cares. Her parents sit at the top of the stairs and Arianna in her bed worried about her. Adrianna hugs back Arianna and silently cries to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

**Chapter Six: The Aftermath**

Adrianna wakes up and looks around for her sister. She's was'nt there so she assumed that she was upstairs. She goes and takes a shower. Twenty minutes later she hops out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Manny," she jumped finding her on on her bed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to see you," she says getting up. She hugs her and asks, "Adi, are you okay?"

"Yea," she replyed returning the hug.

"Ill just let you get changed," she says letting her go and leaving her room. She stands still feeling vulnerable from last night, so she puts on baggy jeans and a light blue tee shirt and a pair of slippers, and found Manny watching T.V. in her living room.

"I'm gonna go eat something," she says running up the stairs. She finds your parents sitting at the table again.

"It's Wednesday," she says hugging them good morning, "Shouldn't you be at work? The shop even?"

"We took the day off. We didn't want you getting hounded," replies her dad.

"Hounded?" she asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"There are news vans in front of the house," says her mom not looking away from her novel. She walks over to the window in the living room and peeks out the curtains. There are at least three vans parked outside her house. Adrianna goes back into the kitchen, grabs some cereal, and walks back downstairs to find Arianna with Manny.

"So I guess you had to fight to get here?" she crunched through her cereal.

"Yeah," replies Manny, "they kept hitting me with questions. I didn't know the answer to any of them. Your mom and dad told me what happened when I got here."

"Oh," she says finishing her cereal. Looking up at her Hello Kitty clock she realizes it's almost noon. The door bell rings causing her to glance away from the TV. She can hear people outside as she, Manny, and Arianna make their way upstairs. She sees her mom and dad let Craig, Jimmy, Marco, and Sean in. She looks over at Manny who is suddenly uncomfortable with the sight of Craig. Looking down at her stomach. She gets up and greets them while Manny and Arianna go back downstairs.

"Hey guys," she says.

"Hey," they say as her parents leave the room.

"You guys," she starts, "What are you doing here?"

"Well," says Jimmy, "We came to see how you were doing."

"These are for you," says Marco handing her a small bouquet.

"Aww, thanks guys," she smiles. "Umm head downstairs. I'm just gonna grab a vase." They head downstairs as she runs into the kitchen to grab a vase and a couple bags of chips for everyone. Then it hits her. She just invited Craig downstairs! Where Manny is! She hurries downstairs to find Manny and Arianna on the floor playing cards and the guys watching TV. She puts the chips on the coffee table and head to the bar for water for the flowers. After she fills the vase and introduce the guys to Arianna she heads straight for the mini-fridge.

"Anyone want a drink?" she asks poking her head over the bar.

"What do you have?" asks Sean.

"Pepsi, Sprite, Kool-Aid, and water," she replys. The guys pick either Pepsi or Sprite, Arianna has a Kool-Aid, Manny has water, and she haves a Sprite. Manny finishes her water and tells Adrianna that she has to go do some stuff with her mom. By now Jamie has showed up so she and Arianna are outside playing. So shes left alone with the guys.

"Thanks again you guys," she says taking a sip of her drink.

"It's over. Don't worry about it." replies Sean.

"Wheres Spinner?" she asked.

"With Paige," reply Craig and Jimmy at the same time.

"Oh," she replys sliding off the couch onto the floor, "Marco?"

"Yeah?" he says.

"Umm my curiosity's gotten to me. Are you gay?" Everyone just stares at her surprised at how blunt she is.

"Yeah," he states somewhat embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. Quite a few of the cute guys are," she replys. Again the guys are taken back by what she said.

"You think I'm cute?" says Marco.

"Yeah! Isn't that what I just said?" she smirks.

"Hello?" waves Craig, "What about us? The three straight guys?"

"Oh you're straight?" she smart alecky replys.

"Ohh!" chorus Jimmy, Marco, and Sean.

"I'm kidding!" she laughs playfully hitting his leg. After more talking and innocent flirting with Craig, Jimmy, and Sean, the four head home. It's around 4 so she goes to see what everyone's up to. Her parents went out for a while and Arianna is upstairs with Jamie. She goes back downstairs and goes on the internet. She logs on to MSN and starts chatting with her old friends from Vancouver. They've all heard what happened because her friend, Magan used to live in T.O., likes to keep up with the news in the city she spent most of her life in. So they're all checking on how she was. Soon her parents get home and has to leave. Her dad and sister starts teasing her about the guys. Saying stuff along the lines of: Aww! She likes them! They're her boyfriends!

Adrianna ends up having a pretty good day that seemed to make up for the bad night. By Friday morning, the news vans have stopped parking outside her house. So she figured it was okay to go out. she's spent the last two days with her family and Manny, so she figure it was okay to go out with the guys today. But she didn't have any of their numbers or emails. Instead she goes with her dad to the shop. Her dad was doing interviews today while she set up clothing racks. It's around 2, she started unpacking boxes admiring the clothes and her dad was on his 4th or 5th interview. The shop door opens and in walks in Marco with another guy.

"Hey Adi!" he says.

"Hey" she said smiling. They talk for a while and he introduced her to Dylan. She got the guys number and Marco left her to her work.


	7. Chapter 7: Walk Away

** Chapter Seven: Walk Away**

**A/N: I do not own Degrassi or the song "Walk Away" by Marques Houston**

After Adrianna finished puting the clothes on display she walked around the mall spotting Paige and Spinner window shopping. She walkedtowards them.

"Hey guys," she said

"Hey," they said

"What are you guys doing?"she asked

"Nothing," Paige said, "Hey uh no hard feelings about what I said about Manny right?"

"Yeah, we're cool," she said.

"Hey uh we're goin' to Jimmy's place to go swimmin', you wanna come? We can stop by your place so you canget your bathing suitand stuff," Spinner replied.

"Um, yeah, sure," she said and the walked out the mall to Paige's parents van. Minutes later they arrived at Adrianna's house. Spinner stayed in the van while the girls went inside.

"So what color is your bikini, Paige asked

"Baby blue," she saidpulling out her bikini, a pair of blue short shorts, a tight white wife beater and, blue sandals. She look over at Paige who was pulling out clothes from her closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"We're sleeping over so I got you some clothes," Paige said putting them in her bag.

"Ok. Are you ready?" she asked

"Yeah," Paige relied going up the stairs. They both got in the van and drove off to Jimmy's. When they Jimmy was about to call for pizza when Adrianna said,

" Ill make something! Do you have food?"

"Yea we have tons of stuff," he said smiling and putting the phone on the reciever

"Good," she said returning the smile. She walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge. He has an assortment of meat, loads of vegetables, fruits and jars that lined the door of the fridge. She pulled out some steak, tomatoes, peppers, onions and potatoes. She stuck the meat in the microwave and heat it to defrost it. She filled a pot with water and quickly peeled some potatoes. She threw them in the pot, put them on the stove and clicked on the flame. She then chopped up the vegetables and put them n a bowl. When the steak was done defrosting she rubbed and seasoned it. She gave the steaks to Jimmy and he threw the steaks on the grill outside on the roof and lit the fire. He closed the lid and went back inside. Adrianna went into the hallway bathroom and hastily changed into her bikini. She tied the knot on her back and the other one around her neck. She grabbed the loose strings with the beads on the ends and tied them on each side of her bottom piece. Then she looked at herself in the huge mirror that covered the wall. She looked great. She fixed her top to make sure her boobs werent peeking out of the sides. There was no way to stop the cleavage from showing so she embraced it and instead tried to make them look perkier. Adrianna walked into the kitchen again. The potatoes where done. She drained them and mashed them. She added butter and milk and mashed them together some more. She covered the pot and turned the stove on the lowest setting to keep them warm.

"Jimmy, where'd you put the steaks?" she asked as he motioned her to follow him. They went out of his condo and up the stairs and onto the roof. Adrianna looked around surprised.

"What?"he asked

"Your pool is on the roof," she said and went over to the grill and opened it. It smelled amazing steam rose off of the steak she grabbed the tongs and flipped them over, she ran back downstairs and ran into the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of vegetables. She poured them all over the steak and closed the grill again. Adrianna served the mashed potatoes on four plates and poured four glasses of Iced Tea. She and Paige brought the plates and drinks out onto the table. She then put each steak on a plate and threw some vegetables on the as well. She turned off the grill and walked back to the table.

_Im good at this cooking thing _She thought

"JIMMY! SPINNER!", Paige screamed as they sat down. they came running over from the other side of the roof

"Adi, whats that smell?" Spinner asked as they came over. "Wait, steak? I love steak!" Jimmy sat across form her as Spinner sat across from Paige.

"Good! Now taste it!" she said. They cut into the steak and put it in their mouths. They chewed and smiled.

"This is great,"Jimmy said. She grinned,

"Yes!" She ate a piece of the steak and some mashed potatoes. They all finished quickly and Adrianna went to go in the pool.

"You have to wait a half an hour," Jimmy said grabbing her by the arm.

"Youre kidding right?" she asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"No Im not kidding, I dont want you cramping up and drowning in my pool," he said.

"Ill wait a half an hour. Ok, Dr. Brooks?"

"Fine, but Ill be counting," he said.

"I cannot believe you actually want me to wait," she says as she lays down on the chair next to Paige and Spinner. She stretched across it and pulled her sunglasses over your eyes.

"I should put on sunscreen, shouldnt I?" she asked Jimmy but continued to face up with her eyes closed.

"Yes, you should", he said then sat down on the chair next to her. Adrianna reached over and grabbed the sun screen. She lopped it on to her legs, arms, and stomach and spread it around until the white was gone. She threw the bottle at Jimmy,

"You too," she said then laid back down on the chair. He did the same thing and when he was done laid down as well.

"So how long has it been?" she asked.

"Five minutes Adi"

"I swear its been like an hour already"

"No Adi, five minutes"

"Why are you so protective and what not?" she asked

"I dont know, I just dont like seeing people get hurt. No matter how small. And if I can prevent it then I will," he said simply.

"Oh," it was logical, and nice, "So hows life?" she ask. This was her meager attempt to create conversation between the two of them.

"Pretty good," he said. But she wasnt satisfied.

"What about your love life? Have your eye on anyone?" she ask. She figure asking a more specific question would get a direct answer.

"So do you want the Jimmy Brooks love life history?" he asked.

"That would be nice," she smirked.

"Ok," he took a breath, "So first there was no one. I was happy it was me and Spinner. That was before the problems, before the girls. Then puberty hit. Then Ashley hit"

"Woah you went out with Ashley too?" she said as she turned to face him.

"Yea"

"Before or after Craig?"

"Before"

"Uh huh. Continue," she said.

"Me and Ashley got along really well, it was great. I loved her and her family. But we broke up. It just wasnt there anymore. So I was alone for a while and Spinner had Paige. I had no one. Ashley got with Craig. And because Paige was going out with Spinner she practically absorbed him. We still hung out, but Paige had control over him--"

"And I still do," Paige inturrupted and they all laughed except Spinner who gave them evil glares.

"Then I went out with Hazel. She was great. But I broke up with her because she was suffocating me trying to controll me like Paige does with Spinner. And thats where I am now," he ended his story and looked over at Adrianna as if waiting for a response.

"Dont worry, you'll find someone," she smiled.

"So what about you?" he asked.

"Well in my old school I had my share of boyfriends. But it was really only to be able to say that I had one. I just wanted someone that was tied to me through some superficial title or something. I never really fell in love. I was too young to know what it was anyway. Sometimes I still question my ability to love. To return someones feelings. But the one time I did fall in love, or anything remotely close to it I fell HARD. He was amazing. He made all the problems, all my insecurities go away. He was my shelter and I loved him. I was having problems, my dad did'nt like him and my mom was always away on business trips. I was alone. My search for that title, for someone to be tied to me through the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing led me to him. I figured that if I did have a boyfriend I would have someone who had to stay, even if only temporarily. The title tied them to me, and that was what I needed, someone who would stay. And he was just what I needed. He loved me for what I was. He accepted me and told me everything I wanted to hear. We were each others source of security. And he stayed, for two years. But two years was too long. I had gotten what I needed. I realized that I didnt always need someone by my side to feel like a complete person. I didnt need to rely solely on him for comfort and security. But I still loved him. Once I knew this I realized the kind of person he really was. Through my insecurity he was perfect. My knight in shining armor. But when I looked, he was dominating. I was submissive and apprehensive, it was perfect for him. He had all the power in the relationship and I was his toy. I thought he was giving me guidance and comfort, when he was really giving me orders and being possessive. I was his, to him. We were in some weird way, perfect for each other. But once I had changed I realized I had to get out. And I did. He didnt take it well and I saw this side of him, it was awful. I didnt want to hurt him. But I had to get away. I was a person and he couldnt see that. Eventually he took a hint and left me alone. I still loved him but this was what was best. Then I came here. I started fresh and new, and met Spinner, Craig, you, J.T., Sean, Marco and his boyfriend Dylan who I met today..."

"Dylan's my brother," Paige said

"Cool. Anyways I fell for one FAST. And Im still falling for him. He made everything seem ok that night. I thought I didnt need someone anymore. Once I came here I knew that I was strong enough to be alone. I was afraid to get into any relationship. I didnt want to get hurt, the way I had hurt Markus. But once I met him and talked I knew he couldnt hurt me, because it would hurt him too much. But I still get scared sometimes. I dont want to open myself up to someone just to be hurt. I dont want to regret falling in love. I was willing to take a chance for love because its worth taking a chance for. I dont want to waste my life wondering what if. But Im still afraid of getting hurt," she sighed. The rays of the sun got stronger and she had to put her arm over her eyes to shield out the sun. She wanted to stop talking about it. It wasnt that she didnt want Jimmy to know that it was him she was falling for, on the contrary she found it easy to talk to him. She just didnt want these ideas filling her head, the fact was Jimmy wasnt going to hurt her. She was overworking her mind there was no point in doing so.

"Half an hour up yet?" she asked then peered over at Jimmy. He looked at his watch,

"Thirty five minutes have passed, so I guess were good," he said.

"Good," she got up from your seat and walked over to the steps of the pool. She poked a toe in the water and chills slipped up her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as goose-bumps formed all over her body.

"Hows the water?" Jimmy asked.

"Its freezing," she said. It was but it was pleasant. It took away the effects of the humid and sticky 90 degree weather. He got up from his chair, ran and jumped into the pool. Cold droplets of water covered her body and her shivered even more.

"JIMMY!" she screamed. He was still under water, he couldnt hear her. She screamed then dove into the water. She swept her hair back and rose from the water. When she surfaced she looked around for Jimmy and Spinner and saw Paige diving in but she couldnt find him and Spinner.

"Jimmy? she asked as she brushed water off heryour face. There was no answer. Suddenly someone grabbed her head and pushed her underwater. She shook loose from the grasp and came above water. She saw Jimmy swimming away.

"I am so going to kill him," she glided under the water and swam through it to catch him. It didnt take too long. She grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him to the shallow end. She pulled him above the water and let him take a couple of breaths before pushing him under again. She pulled him back up,

"Youre an asshole Jimmy"

"Sorry," he said while wiping water off his chin, "Jesus Adi, how did you catch me so fast?" he asked while swimming over to the steps to sit down.

"LifeGuard," she said while following him over.

"Youre a Lifeguard?" he asked.

"Yup, cool huh"

"Thats weird"

"How come?" she asked while playing with the ends of her hair.

"I dunno. I mean you're sixteen and you have the ability to save someones life. Its freaky"

"Well anyone can save peoples lives, I just happened to be certified at doing so," she smiled.

"So I could start drowning right now and youd be able to save me?"

"If I wanted to"

"And you would want to right"

"On a good day"

"And youre certified"

"Yup"

"Ok now its kinda cool"

"Yea its a total babe magnet. I mean these rock hard abs," she says while slapping her stomach, "Total babe magnet," she smiled. He laughed.

"Look what I can do," she said. She got up and walked to the other end of the pool. She climbed up the mini ladder and stood on the diving board. She stood with her arms clasped together straight up in the air. She jumped once to get the diving board moving up and down. She jumped again and did a triple front flip and dove into the water. As Adrianna went under she felt a rush of bubbles coming up and popping under her stomach. She swam forward and arrived on the other end of the pool. She rose out of the water and squinted to keep water out of her eyes while she looked over at Jimmy, Spinner, and Paige.

"Pretty hot, but can you do this?" Spinner said then walked over to the diving board. She took a seat on the steps next to Paige and Jimmy and watched him. He got on the diving board and jumped off, BOOM, belly flop. They scrunched their faces in pain, knowing how much that had to hurt. He swam over to them and the first thing out of his mouth was,

"Ow"

"Spinnner, were you planning on doing that?" Adrianna asked

"And causing myself all this pain, of course," he smiled and sat down next to Paige. Adrianna looked down at his stomach which was a little pinkish.

"Yea, you shouldnt do that again," she said

"Oh! And I was planning on it too," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she said then splashed water at him.

"Jimmy, lucky you have a pool," she said looking at him

"Well its open whenever you feel like using it, its nice to have a lifeguard on duty"

"I doubt one person can manage this Olympic sized swimming pool"

"Its not Olympic Sized"

"Yea it might be a foot smaller"

"I guess," he smiled.

"Lucky, smug bastard"

"Do you want to go under again?" he threatened.

"Why are YOU going to do it?" she asked.

"Yea"

"I think I might be able to save myself. You know, considering Im a lifeguard and everything," she said while she flexed her arms. He rolled his eyes at her then said,

"I see some de-bikining in your future"

"I swear if any of you do that I will grab twist and pull," she said

"What is that like a threat?" Spinner asked

"No, it's a promise," she said as she plunged under water and sat on the floor. Her hair was floating above her head. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knees. She let out a long deep breath watched the bubble float to the surface and burst. Adrianna's mind was blank, and she had to admit she liked it that way. She slowly stood up on her feet and rose above the water. She stared over at Jimmy who was staring at the sky.

"Whats on your mind?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"What you said"

"What about it?" she asked as she shook water out of her ear.

"You said you dont want to wonder what if. Neither do I Adi"

"Now who are we talking about?" she questioned

"Never mind," he said as Spinner came out with a boom box and CDs. He set them up and played some songs.

Later that night they all were sitting in the jacuzzi relaxing. Then the song "Walk Away" by Marques Houston came on.

"I love this song," Adrianna said smiling

"Wanna dance?" Jimmy asked her

"Sure," she said as they got out and danced. Spinner and Paige watched

I can truly say  
Its not everyday  
Someone makes me feel this way  
Just like a star shooting past the moon  
It felt like a holiday  
I wanna take you away  
To another place  
Where the love just over flows babe  
You were like my rain that needed to fall  
And the flowers would not grow

Has anybody ever told you  
That your eyes shine like pearls  
Has anybody ever told you  
That your one special girl  
Has anybody ever showed you  
That love is here to stay  
Cuz you stole my heart on this very day  
And I can't let you walk away...

"Why do you like this song?" he asked

"Because I think it's the perfect song for a guy to use when he wants to ask a girl out..."she said then Jimmy starts to sing along

(Jimmy)  
You took me by surprise  
And lit up my eyes  
Like a child with a brand new toy  
I never had so much inspiration  
Now my songs are filled with joy  
I can feel my soul  
And feel my heart beating for the very first time  
No I'm not your man  
But I'm making plans  
Like your already mine

Has anybody ever told you  
That your eyes shine like pearls  
Has anybody ever told you  
That your one special girl  
Has anybody ever showed you  
That my love is here to stay  
And you stole my heart on this very day  
And I can't let you walk away

Walk away, can't you let you walk away from me  
Gotta keep you and there's something I want to tell you  
Tell you in your ear, baby isn't it clear that I want you

Has anybody ever told you  
That your eyes shine like pearls  
Has anybody ever told you  
That your one special girl  
Has anybody ever showed you  
That my love is here to stay  
And you stole my heart on this very day  
And I can't let you walk away

He stares into her eyes and she stares into his. They leaned in and kissed. It was the most passionate, romantic, energetic kiss neither if them has ever felt. They pulled away smiling.

"You were talking about me and you. This is what you were thinking about," she said smiling

"Ever since Spin introduced us. I fell in love ever since I layed eyes on you," he said smiling

"I felt the same way," she said leaning in again to kiss him. But this kiss was different. It was full of more passion and romance that it send shivers up her spine, it made her melt into his arms.

Later they all go inside change into their pajamas and watch a couple movies. Adrianna lays her head on Jimmy's chest with their arms wrapped around eachother. During the movie he starts playing with her hair.After a while he stops and she says,

"Why'd you stop?"

"You want me keep playing with your hair?" he asked

"Yeah, its putting me to sleep," she said smiling and he continued playing with her hair and soon fell asleep. A little while later she felt Jimmy slide his arms under her and lift her up. She put her arms around his neck so she wouldnt fall. She heard the him say something and a few seconds later he layed her down pulled a blanket over her, brushed her hair out of her face, kissed her fore head, layed down next to her, wraps his arms around her and falls asleep.

**A/N: PLEASE R & R. Chapter 8 coming up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8: Busted

**Chapter Eight: Busted**

The next morning Adrianna woke up with Jimmy's arms wrapped around her. She smiled, turned to him and kissed his forehead.

"Morning Beautiful," he said with his eyes still closed smiling

"Good morning," she said moving closer to him

"So did you sleep good?" he asked opening his eyes

"Yes. I felt safe, warm, and comfortable," she said smiling

"Good," he replied getting up and going into his closet

"What are you doing?" she asked as he came back out with towels in his hands

"Take a shower, you smell like chlorine," he says as he throws them at her. She sticks her toung out at him and goes in to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her body and another wrapped around her hair. Jimmy was'nt in the room so she changed into the outfit Paige had picked out for her. She put on the black mini skirt and the tight blue tank top. Then Paige walked in wearing the exact same thing but her tank top was pink.

"Hey hun," she said closing the door

"Hey... nice outfit," Adrianna said looking at her outfit

"Here, I thought you might need this," Paige said handing Adrianna her bag full of hair and make-up accessories

"Thanks," Adrianna said going back into the bathroom. She put gel in her hair, brushd it out and put it up in a towel again. Then she put on very little make-up and went back into the room and gave Paige her bag.

"So what are we doing today?" Adrianna asked

"Shopping," Paige said leaving the room, Adrianna followed. The both entered the kitchen and saw Jimmy and Spinner eating eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast.

"Food! Glorious food!" Adrianna said going over to Jimmy and Spinner and made herself a plate. Paige did also. After they ate they talked a while before heading out to the mall.

"So, we're ready to go?" Adrianna asked heading to the door

"Um yeah, but first..." Jimmy said grabbing her hand and turning her around

"What," she said as he reached behind her neck and loosened the towel the towel came off her head and her hair slowly unraveled and fell to her waist in loose waves and curls. He pulled back and looked at her,

"Beautiful," he said while smiling. She blushed a little and he brushed his hand across her face

"Come on, we gotta go," Spinner said ruining the moment

"Alright," Jimmy said grabbing Adrianna's hand and leave his home. They got into the van went to the mall. When they got there they shopped for clothes and school supplies.

It was around 3:00pm, and they got everything they needed for school that was coming up in a couple of days. As they were putting their stuff in the van they were debating on if they should see a movie or go to the arcade. They go to the movies to see **_The Grudge_**. Throughout the movie Paige and Adrianna got scared at certain parts and Spinner and Jimmy held their girlfriend to protect them. Also during the movie Paige and Spinner caught Adrianna and Jimmy making-out.

Then after the movies they went to Adrianna's house.

"So you and Jimmy have a nice make-out sesh at the movies? Paige asked Adrianna who was carrying her bags down to her room

"Yeah, it was nice," she said putting the bags in the closet

"Nice? I saw you two getting pretty heated," Paige said smiling

"Alright, alright it was... AMAZING," Adrianna said smiling as Jimmy and Spinner came down with bags of chips in their hands. They threw them on the coffee table and sat down. Jimmy looked at Adrianna and grabbed her by the waist, pulled her down and arranged her so that she was sitting face to face with him with her legs wrapped around his waist. They looked at Spinner and Paige who were making-out on the other sofa. He looked at Adrianna, smiled then lightly grabbed her chin and brought her face closer to his. He kissed her lightly then looked at her again still smiling this time even bigger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist she bring her face closer to his he kisses her again this time he slowly slides his tongue into her mouth slowly parting her lips. He massages her tongue with is and kisses her harder pulling her closer. He slowly tilts her and lays her down on the couch. Hes hovering over her and still kissing. He moves from her lips to her neck as he kisses and sucks at her neck. She giggles a little and he smiles. He moves back up to her lips and starts kissing her once again. She feels his hand leave her waist and go underneath her shirt he moves his hand up her body until he comes to her breast he goes under her bra and fondling her boob. She feels him take off her shirt and throw it somewhere. Theyve been kissing for a while so theyre sort of out of breath. However they keep kissing, they both start breathing heavily. He moves around and she ends up on top of him. His hand is no longer up her bra but on her ass. He squeezing and caressing her butt.

Meanwhile her parents were coming inside. They heard giggling coming from downstairs so Jonathan quietly walked downstairs and found them making-out.

"Upstairs now! All of you!" he yelled angrily startling them all. Adrianna sat up and looked at her angry father then at Jimmy. She got up and walked upstairs with Jimmy, Paige, and Spinner following

"Sit down," he said pointing to the couch, "Explain yourself," he looked at her

"Well there's nothing to really explain," she said back looking at her father

"Explain to me what I saw downstairs Adrianna!" he yelled

"Hunny dont yell at her. Please, we already have news for her that would hurt her. And... right now you should be glad that she's found someone," her mother said

"Mom, what are you talking about,"Adrianna asked confused

"We're selling the shop," she said

"Wha- why? We just got it," she said still confused

"Your mother and I are going back to our old jobs," her father said sitting on the coffee table holding her hand

"You mean, you going back to being a music producer and mom going back to being CEO of Tripple Five Soul. And Arianna going back to B.C and live with grandma and...," she said crying

"Arianna's going to stay next door," her dad said

"And me? Me staying home by myself. Coming home to no parents? Like... like before?" she asked sobbing

"Im sorry hunny but they want us back," her mother said going through the closet

"Yeah... divorce your kids and marry your jobs right," Adrianna said gritting her teeth and pulling her hand away from her father

"Adi, you'll see us more than you did before except for when we have to go on business trips," her mother said handing Adrianna her ipod. She snatched it out of her mothers hand and ran downstairs. She changed in to a pair of shorts, a sports bra and a pair of pumas. She came back upstairs tieing her hair up into a pony tail.

"How many laps are you doing?"

"Seven," she said and went outside slaming the door. She timed herself on her watch and started jogging around the block listening to her ipod.

Meanwhile Jonathan told Jimmy, Paige and Spinner to keep count. An hour has past and Adrianna did more than she said she would. She jogged around the corner limping. Her father came out, saw this and said,

"Adi stop,"she didnt hear him. So Jimmy ran in front of her stopping her. She took off the head phones and said,

"Spin, come help me," he came and he and Jimmy helped her inside. She sat on the couch and took of her shoe. Her father again sat on the coffee table sat her leg on his lap and try to massage her foot

"Ow!" she yelled and pulled her foot away. She stood up and limped her way down to her room. Jimmy, Paige, and Spinner followed

"Your not alone you know," Jimmy said

"What do you mean," she asked as he sat next to her

"My parents are the same way. I never get to see them Not like you though. Your lucky. But just remember you'll always have us," he said grabbing her leg and gently maggaging her foot. After a few minutes he stopped. She got up and walked around perfectly. She walked over to him and gently kissed him, she pulled away smiling

"Thanks"

"No problem," he said smiling

Jimmy, Paige, and Spinner stayed over at Adrianna's house until dinner. Jimmy satyed while Spinner and Paige left. During dinner Adrianna's dad asked Jimmy the most stupidest questions. He caught intrest in Jimmy when he told him about playong guitar and about the band. After dinner Jimmy had to leave. Adrianna walked him to the door.

"Jimmy I am so sor-"

"Don't worry about it," he said laughing a little. She smiled as he grabbed her chin and kissed her lightly. Pulling away smiling she said,

"I'll call you"

"Alright. Bye Arianna," he said as Arianna waved to him and he left. She closed the door and leaned against it and let out a big happy sigh. She kissed her parents and her sister goodnight, went downstairs, changed into her pajamas and watched t.v. until midnight and went to sleep.

**A/N: I know I havent updated in a while. I was trying my best to get this up. Chapter 9 is coming soon. I PROMISE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Labor Day

**Chapter Nine: Labor Day**

It was Labor Day. Adrianna was up around noon talking to Jimmy.

"So what are you doin today?"he asked

"Um, my parents wanna have a barbeque so I was thinkin about callin everyone up"

"Cool. So you want me to come over now?"

"Yeah"

"Good, because I gotta late present from my parents and I want you to be the firstto see it"

"Okay, so just call my cell and tell me when your outside," she said and hung up the phone. She then called everyone else and found out Paige, Spinner, and Craig were coming. Then she called Manny and told her to invite her friends over. She said only J.T. and Emma were coming. Then Jimmy came downstairs.

"I thought you were gonna call," she said giving his a kiss

"I know but I wanna suprise you," he said leading her upstairs. Then he covered her eyes and took her outside. He pulled his hands away from her eyes and she saw a black Cadillac CTS

"Wow! This... is... your... your car! I-I love it!"

"I knew you'll love it"

"And your parents bought you this?"

"Yeah, I asked for one last year when I got my licence. They forgot about it. I went to LA for basketball camp came back, met you, then got the car"

"Oh. Well I didnt know"

"Dont worry about it. Im okay, besides I got you and Im happy," he said smiling. She smiled back. Minutes later everyone came

"Adi, this is Emma," Manny started, "Em, this is Adrianna"

"Hi," Emma said

"Hi,"Adrianna said back

"Manny's told me alot about you"

"Oh. Really. Good or bad"

"Good"

Then thats good," Adrianna said and they laughed

"So have you thought about joining anything?" Emma asked

"Um, yeah. Spirit Squad, Drama Club, and Dance Comitte"

"Wow thats a hand full"

"Yeah. I like to keep myself occupied"

"Hey, Em where's Chris?" Manny asked looking at J.T. who was talking with Jimmy

"Oh he's with his family so he's gonna come later on"

About two hours later Chris came and Adrianna got to meet him. When her parents finished cooking everyone headed out back and ate.

It was around 8:30, fireworks filled the dark blue sky. Everyone looked up and watched. Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist and looked at the sky.

"They're so beautiful," she said smiling

"Yeah... like you," he replyed. She looked at him and kissed him. He returned the kiss making it more passionate. They pulled away smiling and continue to look up at the sky.

**A/N: This is short I know but soon you'll see more interesting things. Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: First Day of School

**Chapter Ten: First Day of School**

The next morning she wakes up on her own. She looks at the clock and it says 11:30. She invites Paige over so she can plan what to wear tomorrow. She stays basically the whole day looking over each other's schedules and Paige telling her that there's really no dress code. So Adrianna decides to wear a baby blue belly shirt with a white low rider Capri's, white uptowns with baby blue laces. That night she goes to bed at around 9:00 but doesn't fall asleep till about 10:30, anticipation got the best of her. The next morning she gets up early and takes a shower doing her daily routine. She looks great and walks over to Manny's house to pick her up.

"Hey, ready to go?" she asks

"Yeah," Manny reply's closing the door behind her and they start walking towards the school. As they were walking to school talking about their schedules a black car pulled up next to them

"How you doin' ma," the guy said rolling down the window. Adrianna looked over to see Jimmy. She smiled and they walked to the car. Jimmy unlocked the doors and they got in

"Hey baby," she said giving him a kiss. He puts the car in drive and drives to the school. They pulled up into the student parking lot

"So who do you have for homeroom?" Jimmy asked

"Mr. Simpson," Adrianna said as she looked at her schedule

"Really? Let me see," he said as she gave him her schedule. He looked it over and said,

"You're in all my classes," he said

"Seriously?" she asked smiling

"Yeah. Come on," he said as he took her hand and walked up towards the school. When they got inside Manny went to find Emma leaving Jimmy and Adrianna alone.

"Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. So you want a tour?" he asked

"Yeah sure," she said and he showed her around the school showing her where their classes were. They walked back to the foyer where they found Paige, Spinner, Marco, Craig, and another girl Adrianna didn't know.

"Hey guys," Adrianna said walking towards them

"Hey hun," Paige said smiling

"Adi I'm loving the outfit," Marco said smiling

"Thanks," Adrianna replied

"Oh yeah Adi this is Hazel," Paige started, "Hazel this is Adi, Jimmy's new girlfriend"

"Hi," Adrianna said to be polite. Hazel gave her an evil glare and purposely bumped into her as she walked away.

"What's her damage?" Adrianna asked

"She still hasn't gotten over me," Jimmy answered. Then the bell rung, everybody who was outside came in and went to homeroom

"You guys got Simpson too?" Spinner asked

"Yup," they all answered as they walked into the classroom and sat at a computer. Paige and Adrianna sat together while Craig, Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner sat in the next row in front of them. Then the second bell rung

"Okay Juniors! Welcome to Media Immersion. I see some old and new faces," then Hazel comes in, "Ms. Aden you're late"

"Sorry Mr. Simpson," she said sitting next to Paige not noticing that Adrianna was sitting next to her also

"I'm letting it slide today. So I'm handing out a clipboard. I want you to sign your name on it. This will be your assigned seat. And while you sign your name I'll be taking attendance and handing out your locks," he said giving the clipboard to a student in front. Then he took attendance and handed out the locks to the person he called on. Then he called her name,

"Adrianna Sanchez," she raised her hand and he gave her a lock and smiled, "Welcome to Degrassi"

"Thanks," she said and he continued. When he finished he passed out forms for picture day

"These need to be returned on Friday when you take your pictures. And now you can add your student handles and send them to mine on the board," he said and sat at his desk. Adrianna typed in hers as HoneyQueenB214 and she sent it to Mr. Simpson's. Then a message popped up on the screen she read it and it had the whole classes handles on it. She looked at the list and found Jimmy's

_BadChicken?_ She thought to herself. Then an instant message popped up it was Jimmy.

BadChicken: Hey HoneyQueenB214

HoneyQueenB214: Hey BadChicken

BadChicken: Cute handle

HoneyQueenB214: Thanx, but what's up with BadChicken?

BadChicken: I've been usin this handle ever since I've been goin to this skool

HoneyQueenB214: Oh LOL

She continued talking to Jimmy until the bell rung she quickly signed off and grabbed her bag and walked out with Jimmy

"So you chillin with me after school?" he asked

"Of course I am," she replied as she looked at the other students. Noticing one of them she stopped dead in her tracks. Jimmy looked at her. She had fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She said nothing. Then he looked over at what she was staring at. Jay.

"Just ignore him," he said pulling her into a hug

"Hey Adi! Jimmy!" they heard a voice call out. They look over to see Sean, Jay and a girl walk to them

"Hey," she said

"Oh yeah Adi this is Jay and his girlfriend Alex," Sean started, "Guys this is Adi"

"Yeah we met remember? Oh wait you were too drunk to introduce yourself," Adrianna snapped ay Jay

"Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about?" Jay asked

"Um. Remember when you woke up in jail and I had to tell you how you got in there? Sean asked

"About me grabbin a girl and not letting her go. Yeah I remember," Jay said

"Yeah well…" Sean started

"I'm the girl," Adrianna finished

"Oh… um… I didn't do anything to you did I?" Jay asked

"No. Sean knocked you senseless before you could," she said looking at Sean

Oh well sorry I guess. We cool?" he asked extending his hand. She looked at it then Jimmy, who nodded his head yes so she shook it and said,

"Yeah, we cool. Well gotta go so I'll see ya around," and her and Jimmy walked away to the gym to get their text books

"So Adi where's your locker?" Paige asked walking towards her and Jimmy. She showed her the number

"You're one away from me. Come on"

"Okay," Adrianna said and walked out of the gym with Paige to find their locker. They found their locker and put their stuff inside and headed to class

"So you like it here so far?" Paige asked

"Yeah except for the Hazel part. What a bitch," Adrianna answered

"Yeah she can be a total hag sometime," Paige replied

"Great… another year of Kwan," Spinner said walking to them with Jimmy

"Ha, she's probably saying the same thing about you, Spin," Paige said

"Ha ha very funny Paige," Spinner said back, then Mrs. Kwan came up from behind them

"Another year Gavin?" Mrs. Kwan said as she walked inside the classroom and they followed

"Welcome back, everyone. It's a new year," she said as everyone took a seat. Spinner sat with Jimmy, Adrianna sat with Paige and Hazel sat on the other side of her noticing Adrianna this time. Then Mrs. Kwan started a lecture about getting ready for college

"Why is _she_ sitting next us," Hazel whispered to Paige

"Because she's _my_ friend. Because she's _my_ boyfriend's, best friends' girlfriend. Gotta problem?" Paige whispered back with an attitude

"Yes I do," Hazel whispered

"Oh well," Paige replied

"Make her move"

"Why don't you move? If you gotta problem then deal with it"

" I will deal with it," Hazel said out loud

"Paige, Hazel. Is there a problem?" Mrs. Kwan asked

"No Mrs. Kwan," they said

"Okay now what was I talking about," she asked the class

"You just finished the lecture and said that were going to read Hamlet next week," a girl with short reddish brown hair said who sat in front of Paige and Adrianna. She turned around and smiled at Paige, Paige smiled back

"Thank you Ashley now back to what I was saying…" The bell rung Adrianna walked out of class with Jimmy Paige and Spinner

"Spin I didn't know your name was Gavin. Why do they call you Spinner anyway," Adrianna asked looking at him

"Trust me you don't wanna know," Jimmy and Paige replied

"Seriously why?"

"Lets just say I spin outta control when I don't take my Ritalin," Spinner finally said making Adrianna laugh as they went in to their classroom. Adrianna walked to Mr. Armstrong and tells him that she was in an advanced class at her old school. He gives her an assessment to see how far she is in math. She scores very high and he gives her a couple of students to tutor

"Gavin and Jimmy," he says, "Gavin needs a lot of help in math," He points over to Jimmy, Marco and Paige in the back who's sitting next to Spinner, with a pencil up his nose.

"What about Jimmy," she asks

" He'll need help too especially with tests and quizzes," Mr. Armstrong takes her to the back of the class to Spinner and Jimmy and says

"Gavin, Jimmy this is your new tutor," with that he walks away. She gives Spinner and Jimmy a smile and Spinner blushes a little. Jimmy grabs her arm for her to stay back

"Sit here," he said pointing to the seat next to him. She sits down and takes her stuff out of her bag. She notices Jimmy and Spinner staring at her so she says,

"What?"

"What was that all about," Spinner asked

"Oh I was in an advance class last year so he told me that you two need help so I'm tutoring you guys" she said with a smile

After class was over Adrianna, Jimmy, Paige, Marco, and Spinner walked out of class. Paige tells her about her tutoring experience with Spinner

"I've tried and it didn't work," she replied

"Well I don't know all I could do is help him and Jimmy so we'll see," they all went to Science and the guys kept their eyes on Ms. Hatzilakos. Later after class was lunch.

"So what about the Spirit Squad tryouts?" Adrianna asked Paige as she sat at a table outside

"Well tryouts are tomorrow. Of course Manny will be there and she told me that you're a really good dancer and gymnast," Paige said

"Yeah she is," Manny said sitting next to Adrianna

"Yeah so are you trying out?" Paige asked

"Yes I am," Adrianna says smiling. Paige and Manny smiled back

"Hey Paige!" a girl said from behind them. The three girls turned around

"Hey Ash," Paige said waving as she was walking over with another girl

"Uh yeah I have to go. See ya," Manny said and left

"Adi this is Ashley and Ellie. Guys this is Adrianna," Paige said

"So your Jimmy's new fling?" Ellie asked

"Yeah," Adrianna answered

"Hazel's probably heated now," Ashley replied

"She is," Paige said

"So what was Manny doin over here," Ashley asked

"Spirit Squad stuff," Paige said

"Oh. So do you know about her getting pregnant and stuff?" Ashley asked Adrianna

"Uh yeah she told me everything when I was over at her house," Adrianna replied

"Your friends with her?" Ashley and Ellie asked

"Its more like I'm her cousin," Adrianna said making Ashley and Ellie's eyes wide and mouths drop. Then Hazel came over

"Oh my god. What is she doing here," she said in an angry tone

"I'm talking do you mind," Adrianna said rolling her eyes

"Yes I do mind. Paige if I knew we were talking to sluts and whores I would've invited Manny to join us," she said. Paige, Ashley, and Ellie looked at Adrianna to see what she was gonna do

"Did you just call me and my cousin sluts and whores?" Adrianna asked getting aggravated

"You're cousins? No wonder," Hazel said laughing. Adrianna got in her face and said

"Say more shit about my family, I'll beat the shit outta you"

"What is that a threat," Hazel asked

"No…" she started

"It's a promise," Jimmy said as he got to them

"Jimmy," Adrianna said smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, they both lean in and kiss. After about ten seconds they pull away

"Everything okay" he asked. Adrianna looked over his shoulder and saw Hazel's face turn red for anger

"Your ex is getting mad," she replied as he turned around and looked at Hazel then Adrianna and said,

"Come on," she grabbed her bag and they walked into the school

"I saw you get in her face," Jimmy says pulling her into another hallway

"Yeah she call me and Manny sluts and whores," Adrianna replied rolling her eyes. Then they stopped at his locker to get his bag then they walked off

"So are you trying out for football?" she asked

"Yeah. Tryouts are tomorrow. You're trying out for spirit squad right?

"Of course," she said leaning against a locker

"Good now you're my cheerleader," he said cupping her face in his hand and kissing her. Then someone tapped Jimmy on his shoulder. He pulled away from Adrianna and turned around to see Toby and J.T

"Tobes, T.J what's up?"

"Your girlfriend on our locker," J.T said smiling

"Hey J.T," she said smiling back and moving away from their locker

"Baby this is Toby, Ashley's step brother. Toby this is my girlfriend Adrianna," Jimmy said

"Call me Adi," she said shaking his hand. Then the bell rung

"Um we gotta go," Jimmy says grabbing Adrianna's waist

"Yeah, later," she said and her and Jimmy walk to class. Nothing interesting happens in History. But after class Paige catches up with them and says,

"Next class is Gym right?"

"Yeah," Jimmy and Adrianna say as they walk to the locker rooms

"Well guess who's in our class," Paige asked as they saw Hazel walk into the girls' locker room

"You gotta be kiddin me," Adrianna said rolling her eyes

"Well just ignore her. Besides she's all talk," Jimmy replied. He kisses her cheek and went into the boys' locker room. Paige and Adrianna both looked at each other and walked into the girls' locker room. They went to the two closest lockers and started changing their clothes. After Paige put her gym clothes on she put her hair into a ponytail. Hazel sat next to her and said,

"I can't believe you're hangin out with that man stealer"

"And I can't believe you're not over Jimmy. Your probably just jealous because Jimmy's found someone and you didn't," Paige said and walked into the gym with Adrianna. In gym they play doge ball. Its girls against guys and all the girls groan assuming that they're gonna lose. But Adrianna and Paige help the team win. Adrianna pegs the balls at everyone on the guys side getting at least 15 guys out on her own. She dodges balls and remains alone on the court she's the last girl and Jimmy's is the last guy. She smiles wickedly at him and throws the ball and it hits him in his side. He looks at her and opens his mouth wide in surprise. All the girls except for Hazel rush over to her and start jumping. Craig and Spinner are laughing at the sidelines.

As she was getting out of the girls' locker room after the game she feels someone tap her on the shoulder and spins around startled.

"No so tough now are we," Jimmy says laughing.

"You dick you scared the crap out of me"

"I'm a dick? Hey I'm not the one who bruised the shit out of her boyfriends shoulder"

"Oh that," she says while laughing.

"Yeah that," he said

"Hey don't hate the playa hate the game," she says with a big grin on her face

"Yeah, sure. Look," he said while moving one side of his sleeve. She sees a bluish purplish bruise starting to form

"Stop being such a baby," she says as she leans over and kisses the bruise, "Better?" she asks while cracking up.

"No but I know what would make it better," he said smiling slyly.

"And what would thaaa-" she couldn't finish her sentence but while she was talking Jimmy gave her a wicked smile and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes she was hypnotized by his amazing German chocolate eyes he kissed her lightly at first, then he slowly parted her lips and slid his tongue into her mouth they were kissing for about 15 seconds when he pulled away and said,

"Yeah much better," She smiled and so did he and they walked to their next class. During class Mr. Simpson started talking about new installed programs. Hazel instant messaged Paige

QTPie411: Seriously why are you friends with her

$pirit$quadCapt1119: Like I said before. She's _my_ friend. She's _my_ boyfriends best friends girlfriend. God Hazel stop being such a hag

QTPie411: I am not a hag Paige

$pirit$quadCapt1119: Then get over Jimmy. Leave him the hell alone

Meanwhile on the other side of Paige…

HoneyQueenB214: So what are we doin after class

BadChicken: Hang at The Dot

HoneyQueenB214: The Dot?

BadChicken: It's a Grill kinda place. We hang there a lot

HoneyQueenB214: Oh ok

Then she instant messaged Paige

HoneyQueenB214: Hey Paige were chillin at The Dot after school right?

$pirit$quadCapt1119: Yeah where our boyfriend will order their usual double bacon cheese burgers, fries with cheese sauce and Pepsi's, my Iced Tea and your Pink Lemonade

HoneyQueenB214: LOL so who else is goin

$pirit$quadCapt1119: Craig and Marco can't make it so we'll double date

HoneyQueenB214: K

After class was over Adrianna, Paige, Jimmy and Spinner drove to The Dot. When they got there they sat by the windows and waited for the waitress to take their order

"So you like Degrassi?" Spinner asked Adrianna

"Yeah I like it," she replied then her cell phone went off, "Hello?"

"I see you," the voice said. She looked around the restaurant and saw nobody she knew then she looked out the window and saw Manny and J.T,

"Yeah I see you too"

"You can?"

"Yes J.T, she replied as they were walking inside they waved at each other. Adrianna watched them sit at the booths then the waitress came to take their orders

"Hi can I take your orders?" she asked

"Uh yeah two orders of double bacon cheese burgers, fries with cheese sauce two Pepsi's, one Iced Tea and one Pink Lemonade," Adrianna said as the waitress wrote it down

"Okay I'll be back in a few," and she walked away

"So you knew what to order huh," Spinner asked

"Yeah is that a problem.. Gavin," Adrianna said making Jimmy laugh

"So Adi how long have you been cheerleading?" Paige asks

"Um since grade seven, I've done gymnastics and dance since I was five. That's how Manny got started," she replied. Then Hazel came inside and said,

"Hey Paige, Spin, Jimmy"

"Hey Hazel," Paige said then Adrianna's cell phone went off again

"Hello?"

"Adi its Aunt Linda. I need you to find Manny"

"Oh well she's right here"

"Well I need to talk to the both of you"

"Okay hold on," she said and pulled the phone away from her ear

"What's goin on?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know. I'll be back," she replied and kissed him before she walked away to Manny. She sat next to her and said,

"Here its your mother," she handed her the phone

"Hello? Oh sorry its on vibrate…why…ugh okay fine," and she gave Adrianna back her phone,

"Aunt Linda?"

"I need you two home"

"Why"

"To watch Arianna and Jamie. Your uncle and I are going to a wedding, your mother's in New York, your father's in Montreal and Jamie's parents went to the hospital to visit their mother so I need you two"

"Okay well there in ten minutes," she closed her phone and Manny said,

"We're leaving in ten minutes?"

"Yeah," Adrianna replied and started walking back to her table noticing Hazel sitting in her seat. She rolled her eyes and sat on Jimmy's lap and took a sip of her pink lemonade

"So what happened?" Jimmy asked

"I have to go home in like ten minutes"

"Why?" Paige, Spinner, and Jimmy asked

"Manny and I have to watch my sister and Jamie. My parents are out of town and Manny's parents are about to go to a wedding"

"But what about Jamie's parents?" Jimmy asked

"At the hospital visiting their mother," Manny answered as she and J.T got to the table, "Adi I'm leaving now so I'll see you there," then they left

"I might as well go to," she said as she got up and gathered her things

"Don't," Jimmy said grabbing her hand

"I have to… unless you Paige and Spin wanna come"

"No way not after your dad caught us the last time," Spinner said shaking his head no

" He's in Montreal you idiot and my mom's in New York," she replied

"Okay lets go," Spinner said. They paid for the food got their stuff and left leaving Hazel behind

**A/N: I know, I know. Chapter Eleven's comin up! So review and holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	11. Chapter 11: Tryouts

**Chapter Eleven: Tryouts**

"So you think you can handle the Spirit Squad?" Paige asked the girls waving pompoms in the air

"No the question is: Can the Spirit Squad handle me," Adrianna said making the girls laugh. Then Hazel came in and stood next to Paige

"Well everybody knows that we can only have a certain amount of people. So show me what you got and I'll see if you got what it takes to be on the squad," she said smiling and sat on the bleachers, Hazel followed. Each girl did her little routine. Then it was Manny's turn. Manny did a perfect round off, back handspring, tuck

"You could've done better on the landing," Hazel stated

"Better on the landing? That was perfect!" Paige said

"Yeah Hazel stop hatin'" Manny said as she sat next to Adrianna who laughed

"Well you're the last one… lest see what you can do," Hazel replied rolling her eyes at Adrianna

"Well first off I can do that too," she replied rolling her eyes back at Hazel making the girls laugh. Then she went to one corner of the gym and did a round off, back handspring, back tuck, layout perfectly still having a long way to go she also did a perfect Aerial Cartwheel, a Flyspring, an Arabian Front, a Back 1/1, a Double Back, and a Double Layout all separate. Then she sat back down

"Wow. Adi, you so made the squad," Paige replied smiling

"What!" Hazel yelled

"She's on the squad, Hazel. You can't even do that," Paige said getting angry

"So," she replied

"Hazel stop being so immature. Every girl here is on the squad. Your not on the squad and your outta the crew," Paige said

"Fine I rather be friends with Heather Sinclair then with the crew anyway," Hazel said and left the gym

"You just dump your best friend," Adrianna replied

"I've been wanting to do that for the longest time. I mean it was cool at first to have a shadow, but there's only one Paige Michalechuck and that's me," she stated

"Well Paige Michalechuck lets go see our boyfriends make the football team," Adrianna says smiling. Then she and Paige changed their clothes and waited in front of the school until Jimmy and Spinner came out laughing

"So…" Paige and Adrianna said wanting to know if they made it

"We made the cut," Jimmy said and Adrianna got up and hugged him. Then the two couples went their separate ways. Jimmy and Adrianna left the school and went to her house. They went inside and went down to her room. Jimmy sat on the couch and watched TV as she took off her shoes and went to her room to put the stuff away. She changed into pj's since she didn't really feel like going out today. She decided to wear really short shorts and a big black shirt. The shirt was covering her shorts completely. When she walked back over to Jimmy he looked at her surprised.

"I'm wearing shorts stupid," she said pulling up her shirt.

"Oh," he said.

"Disappointed are we?" she asks.

"Yeah," he said laughing. She then went to sit next to him getting as close as possible to him.

"So how did tryouts go?" he asked while changing the channel putting music videos on.

"Hazel was being a bitch.. as usual. Then Paige got mad and said that every girl that was there made the team and she didn't and that she was outta the crew then Hazel said that she'd rather chill with Heather Sinclair. So Paige and Hazel aren't friends anymore," she said while resting her head on his chest.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup"

"Damn," he said while putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer

"I can't believe she said that. I guess it was bound to happen"

"Yeah, probably," she replied as he laid her down on the couch leaning down to kiss her. She feels him take off her shirt and they continued to kiss for about a half an hour until Adrianna got out of breath, not only that but while she was moving her leg she felt something hard in his pants, and she let out a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking up at her.

"Nuthin," she says laughing a little.

"Tell me," he said.

"Um uh," instead of saying exactly what it was she lifted up her hand and moved it towards his pants where the hard spot is she brushed her finger across it, then looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Oh shit," he said trying to get up

"No, don't," she said pulling him back down, " You'll ruin the moment," and they continue to kiss. Just then she hears the doorbell. She jumps up startled and looks around.

"Fuck," she heard him whisper and she got up to answer the door but he pulls her back down.

"Jimmy I have to get the door"

"Why?" he pleaded

"Because its what you do when the doorbell rings," she says smiling at him. She gives him a quick kiss and headed up stairs. She ran her fingers through her hair to fix it. Then answer the door its Manny

"Adi the mo---," she stopped talking.

"What?" she says a little out of breath because of what was happening downstairs. She was looking her up and down from the top of her head to the tip of her blue painted toes. What Adrianna didnt realize was that she forgot to put a shirt back on so she was only wearing the really short black shorts and lacy red bra. She was also staring at the hickeys that were just appearing on her neck. Her hair was fine but she was STILL out of breath.

"And you continue to amaze me cuz"

"Ok Manny what the hell are you talking about?" she asked frustrated.

"Adi you do know what you're wearing right?"

"What? Of course I, I, I----," she then look down at her clothes and realize what wasn't wearing, "HOLY SHIT! Um come in and close the door," Manny comes in and closes the door and they both go downstairs. Adrianna runs in to her room and puts on sweat pants and a wife beater and goes back into her living room and sits next to Jimmy

"So what's up?" Adrianna asks Manny

"I broke up with J.T," she replied

"Why?" Adrianna asked

"I walk into his room… he's on his bed using a fuckin penis pump"

"What!" Jimmy and Adrianna say

"Yeah, then he tells me he only got it cause he saw Craig in the locker room naked and wanted to live up to him. And I actually thought he was different. I guess I was wrong," she said

"Are you okay?" Adrianna asked giving her a hug

"Yeah I'm fine…"

**A/N: OK chapter 12 is comin soon but first I got some news regarding my story: **

**There's only gonna be 20 chapters **

**I'm gonna make a sequel to _The Only One I Love_ **

**3. And I need help thinking a title for the sequel. Yea I kno I'm already starting on how the whole sequel is gonna go so here's your heads up; _Adi and Manny go to B.C for vacation and their family reunion and bring Jimmy, Chester, Paige and Spinner along. Reuniting with her old friends Adi finds out something shocking that her best friend and her ex boyfriend kept from her before she moved to Toronto… _So if you're interested in giving me a title then email me**

**And I can't forget to give a shout out to my home gurl _Princess_ and everybody else that read and reviewed my story like: DeGrassiDrama, Princess-Prep, jc4u, Misfit7x10, Mutant-Gorilla, Qtpye, seanny22, and caramelswirl11. Thanx guys!**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	12. Chapter 12: New Hottie on da Block

**Chapter Twelve: New Hottie on da Block**

"Hello?" Adrianna said when she picked up the phone

"Oh my god did you hear?" Manny said through the phone

"Hear what?" Adrianna asked

"There's gonna be a new hottie goin to our school tomorrow," Manny replied

"Oh that's cool. Maybe we'll meet him at school tomorrow," then she looked at her clock, "And right now we should be goin to sleep because its 10:30 and I have to get up early"

"How early?" Manny asked

"Early cause Mr. Raditch wants me there before seven"

"What for?"

"I don't know"

"Well see you in the mornin'. Night"

"Night," she hung up the phone and went to sleep

The next morning Adrianna woke up to the sound of her mother's voice,

"Adi wake up"

"What," she said opening her eye's slowly

"I'm leaving early so you'll have to walk to school"

"What for?"

"A meeting"

"Oh ok"

"I might be late tonight okay"

"And dad?" she asked getting out of bed

"Won't be back until tomorrow. I gotta go love ya," she kissed Adrianna's forehead and left. Adrianna looked at the clock, it read 5:59, and so she went into her bathroom and took a shower

Twenty minutes later she came out wrapped in a towel. She went inside her closet and pulled out her light pink thin tight sweat pants and her pink and white Nikes then she went to her dresser and took out her white tube top. After putting on her clothes she went back into the bathroom and brushed out her hair, gelled it out and put it into a tight ponytail. She went into her room and put on her shoes and went into her living room and watched TV.

After a while she looked at her clock, it read 6:45, so she grabbed all of her stuff, cut everything off and went to school. When she got to school she went to Mr. Raditch's office

"Mr. Raditch," she said as she walked in and saw another student

"Good you're here," he said, "Take a seat," she sat in the chair next to the boy

"So what's going on?" she asked

"Adrianna I wanted you here because I need you to do me a favor," he replied

"Like what?" she asked

"This is Chester," he pointed to the guy next to her, "He just transferred and I want you to show him around. Maybe you could introduce him to some of your friends. Here is his schedule and his lock. Make him feel welcome"

"Okay, no problem. Come on," she said and they left the office

"So your name is Adrianna?" he asked

"Yeah but call me Adi," she replied smiling. He smiled back

"So your in grade 10?"

"No 11," and she gave him the tour,

"And here is your locker"

"Thanks," he said opening it and putting the text books that Mr. Raditch gave him, closed his locker and they walked outside

"I'll introduce you to my friends and my cousin." She said as they walked to her friends

"Hey," Jimmy said giving her a kiss

"Hey guys this is Chester, Chester this is my boyfriend Jimmy, that's Paige, her boyfriend Spinner, Ashley, Craig and Marco the school pres," Adrianna said pointing to each of them

"Hey," they all said

"Its his first day so be nice… Spinner!" she said making them laugh

"What I didn't do anything!" spinner said putting his hands in the air

"Adi!" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Manny. Manny was wearing a light blue jean mini skirt with a light blue and white hoodie and all white uptowns

"Chester this is my cousin Manny, Manny this is Chester. He's new," she says as she winks at her

"Hi," he says shaking her hand

"Hi," she says back smiling

"He's in grade 10 and apparently in all your classes," Adrianna said looking at his schedule

"Really?" Manny asked

"Yeah so why don't you introduce him to some of your friends," Adrianna suggested

"Okay, well we'll see you guys later," Manny replied and the two left. Then Adrianna said,

"I'll bet you ten bucks each he'll ask her out by the end of the day"

…**. ¸•´¨¨»...End of the Day...«´¨¨•¸….**

**...,¸¸,.•´•.,¸,¸.»¦«.¸,¸,.•´•.,¸¸,...…**

"So how was Chester's first day?" Adrianna asked Manny over the phone, putting it on speakerphone so everyone can here

"It was good. Turns out he lives a couple doors away from Emma, and he has two brothers. I'm talkin two older hott brothers," Manny replied

"Oh so there's two more of him?" she asked

"Yeah, Chuck and Chad"

"Anything else?"

"… HE ASKED ME OUT," Manny squealed loudly over the phone

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well I have to go so see you tomorrow. Later"

"Later," Adrianna hung up the phone, and stuck her hand out as her friends paid her each ten bucks. She smiled at them and said,

"Told you"

**A/N: Ok I've decided to give you another chapter today. Hope you liked it. Chapter thirteen comin soon! 7 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY **


	13. Chapter 13: In His Arms Once Again

**Chapter Thirteen: In His Arms Once Again**

"Hello?" the person said over the phone

"Craig?" Adrianna said back

"Yeah," he said

"What's goin on over there?" she asked

"Your boyfriends spazzin out cause he cant find his guitar," Craig said laughing

"Good, don't tell him I took it okay?" she asked

"Don't worry I wont," he replied

"So I have Paige and Ashley here with me and we're bored"

"Ash?"

"Yeah, she told us that you two are back together. Wanna chill with us?"

"Uh, yeah sure "

"Cool. Meet us at the park in five minutes"

"Alright," he said and she hung up the phone. Then she ran into the bathroom and changed her clothes. Minutes later she came out wearing a navy turtleneck and a pair of black worn out jeans. She put on her coat, scarf, and black Tims. Then she went upstairs and her, Paige and Ashley left to the park. As they got to the park they found Jimmy, Craig, and Spinner throwing snowballs at each other. The girls looked at each other with sly grins on their faces and started making snowballs. Adrianna grabbed one of them and peg it at Jimmy so it hits his side. Then more snowballs came at them.

"Dude falling snowballs," Spinner said as he ducked

"No you idiot look," Jimmy, says pointing to the girls who were laughing at them. Then Craig, Jimmy, and Spinner start running towards them. The girls screamed and starting running as fast as they could until Paige and Ashley were tackled down. Still chasing Adrianna Jimmy gathered some snow and threw it at her. She felt the snowball hit her and looked over at Jimmy who was laughing. She brushes the snow off of her leg and ran towards Jimmy and jumps on top of him and grabs some snow and shoves it in his face and mouth. Suddenly he grabs her waist, lifts her off the ground and pins her down while he sits on top of her; he grabs a bunch of snow and shoves it in her face. She wipes the snow off her face and pulls him closer to her to kiss him. Their faces are an inch away when she pushes him into the snow face first and gets up and go towards the others to see what they're up to but get distracted because she sees a big ice rink. She walks over to the rink and rent a pair of ice skates. She slips them on and immediately starts to skate. She glides across the ice effortlessly as if she was born to do this. Then she skates over to Paige and Ashley who were also in the rink.

"What are you guys looking at?" she asked

"Look," Paige said pointing to Craig and Spinner clinging on to each other trying to stay up, "This is too funny"

"You guys look like wobbly penguins," she says as they skate over to them

"Yeah well it's not our fault we can't skate," Craig said defensively. Then Jimmy came over and made them trip

"Dude, not funny," Spinner says as Paige helped him up

"Yeah it is," he says to them then turns to Adrianna, "You know what this means right?"

"No. Not really," she replied

"I can chase you now," he says getting closer

"Jimmy!" she skates far away as fast as she could. He chases her for about five minutes before she gave in and finally let him catch her. She feels his warm arms wrap around her and smells his cologne. She puts her hands on the back of his head let him kiss her.

"I caught you," he says still holding her

"Correction, I LET you catch me," she replies

"Still, I caught you"

"Yeah, well I'm getting a little tired of skating"

"Adi are you cold?" he asked as they got off the ice and returned the skates

"Nope not really," she replied holding back shivers because she was really freezing.

"Then why are your lips blue?" Spinner asked

"Because I'm freezing," she says as Jimmy holds her

"But you just said--"

"Spin, just forget it. Come on let's go to The Dot," Paige said and they all went to The Dot. When they arrived Jimmy pulled Adrianna back.

"Are you guys coming?" Ashley asked

"Yeah just give us a minute," Jimmy replied

"Okay what do you want?" Craig asked

"Get us hot chocolate," Jimmy says

"Ooh and a chocolate chip cookie," Adrianna said and the rest went inside

"I talked to my parents yesterday," he said

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah. I told them about you. They wanna meet you"

"I finally get to meet your parents. That's great. When?"

"They want you over for dinner tomorrow"

"Of course"

"Good," he says giving her a kiss. Then they walked in side and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Ooh the hot chocolate," she says taking a sip then looked at her fingers that are still very cold despite the fact that she's holding a scalding cup of cocoa.

"Ok I'm really cold now I have to go home," she says

"Yeah that's a good idea," Jimmy said

"You guys can come over if you want but I think you should change first," she said as she looked down at her drenched clothes.

"Once again, a good idea"

"Ok, well I'm going to take a shower and lay around the house. Paige, Ash you can still sleep over tonight right?" she asked eating her cookie

"Yeah," Paige and Ashley said

"Good, well you guys can stay over tonight too if you want," she replies

"Awesome," Spinner says and they all walk to each other's house to get their stuff. When they get to her house they each take turns taking showers. Adrianna was the last one after she got out she put on her really baggy blue sweats and a tight white tank top and happy bunny slippers. She came out the bathroom and sat on Jimmy's lap.

"You guys hungry?" she asked

"Duh," Spinner said and she rolled her eyes and asked

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni," Craig and Jimmy said

"No extra cheese," Spinner said

"Chill. I'll get both," she said, grabbed the cordless phone off the receiver and ordered the pizzas. After she got up and went to the bar to get something to drink. She opened the mini fridge and saw only water. She closed it and went up stairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and felt Jimmy's arms around her waist. She grabbed a six-pack of Pepsi and Sprite and put them on the counter. She turned around facing Jimmy and he smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. This wasn't like any kiss he had ever given her it was full of passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer and she smiled. She felt him slide his tongue inside her mouth and she did the same. She felt his hands leave her waist and rub her butt. She lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist. She felt one of his hands rub her other leg. He lifted her up and put her on the island. She wrapped her legs around him. He started to kiss and suck at her neck and she giggled. He moved back to her lips and continued kissing her. Then all of a sudden she started getting goose bumps.

"Adi are you cold?" he asked pulling away and rubbing her arms.

"Uh huh," she says and goes to the thermostat and turns the heat up a little. Then she went to the counter, grabbed both six-packs and they went downstairs. Jimmy sat back down as she put the sodas away she sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She sighed happily and kisses him on the cheek. She put on a movie and starts falling asleep. Her head falls into his lap he lifts her head up.

"Adi, wake up!" she grunts a little, "Adi wake up, I'm gonna leave if you don't," he says while shaking her.

"Ok ok," she says opening her eyes.

"I knew that one would get you," he says laughing.

"That was cold," she said. Later the pizza came; a half hour later it was gone,

"Damn Spin you mad greedy," she replied

"Adrianna I got home early!" she hears her mom say as she got through the door.

"Oh I hope she brought stuff from work," she says getting up about to go upstairs, but she was already on her way down, "Oh hey ma did you bring stuff from work?"

"Of course don't I always?" she said handing over huge paper-bags.

"Yay!" she says hugging her.

"So are the guys staying over too?" she asked.

"Yeah… Is that okay?" she asked

"Yeah, but a few ground rules about tonight," she says, "No funny business, I trust you guys and I don't want to have to check up on you guys every two minutes. Second you cant lock the door and third no sneaking out. Got it?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Other than that have fun," she said.

"Adi give them some of the clothes and then we have the storage room upstairs full of next years items," she said walking up stairs.

"Night!" she said walking downstairs. Adrianna hugged Jimmy tightly and kissed him happily. She returns to the bags and look through them,

"Crap this bag is full of guys clothes," she says aloud.

"Say what?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey you guys want stuff from my moms job?" she asks them.

"Um sure," Jimmy said confused.

"Ok baby what size are you small, medium or large?" she asks.

"Medium," he says still confused.

"Ok red, gray or blue?" she asked again.

"Blue," he says.

"Ok," she says as she handed him a blue Triple Five Soul hoodie and sweats.

"Adi, how did you get this stuff?" he asked really amazed.

"Moms the C.E.O. of the company remember? She gets all the merchandise before it goes out to the stores. Which explains why most of the clothes you see me in this year wont come out till like 4 months from now. Yeah and the stuff you just got wont come out for four months as well so be proud! Ok Spin size and color," she says.

"Are you serious you're just giving it away? Those clothes are so expensive!" he says.

"Ok you can show them off. So Size and color!" she says to Spinner.

"Large, red," he said excited.

"Ok then here!" she said giving him the outfit.

"Paige, Craig, Ash I have something special for you guys, what's your size?" she asked.

"Small," Paige says.

"Medium," Ashley says

"Medium," Craig says

"Ok I'll be back," she say going up stairs. She returned with a jean jacket, jeans, and a Kid Elrick shirt for Craig, a corduroy jacket, jeans, an AC/DC shirt for Ashley, and two pairs of mini jean skirts, two halter-tops and two belts for Paige.

"Cool huh" she says passing them the clothes.

"Wow thanks!" they say hugging her.

"Your welcome. Oh Jimmy, Spin I have more stuff like two more for each of you," she say giving Spin a black set and a green set, and handing Jimmy a white set and gray set. They both hugged her and she hugged them back.

"So what did you get?" Jimmy asked admiring his new clothes.

"Um some skirts, shirts, sweats, sweaters, and jeans," she said.

"Free?" Spinner asked.

"No shit Sherlock. Paige, Ash come on," she said and the three girls went upstairs to get more quilts and the double air mattress. Then they went back downstairs and heard the guys laughing.

"What the hell?" she said to herself.

"You know Adi when you told us what you got you forgot to mention one thing, your thongs," Craig said holding one up.

"Ugh you guys, I give you free stuff and this is how you treat me?" she ask taking all her thongs away from them

"Of course," Spinner said. She rolls her eyes and pulls the thong off his head with one hand and slapping him upside his head with the other, then put her bags in her closet.

"So baby do you want to sleep on the pull out couch with Craig or on the double air mattress with Spinner?" she asked.

"Couch," he said, and then they pulled out the bed and filled up the double air mattress. Jimmy and Adrianna sat on the bed, Paige and Spinner laid on the air mattress, and Craig and Ashley sat on the floor. Jimmy lay down on the couch and she lay down next to him. He put his arms around her and she put her head on his chest. He looks down at her and grabs her chin so she can look up at him. He pulls her closer to kiss her. She goes closer to him and kisses him back. She slides up a little more so he doesn't have to bend his head down. She feels him grab her waist and move her so he's on top of her. She wraps her legs around his waist. She feels him slide his tongue into her mouth and she does the same. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him closer. He smiles a bit and starts kissing her neck.

_Damn I must have a whole mess of hickeys by now_, she thought to herself. But she let him continue because she liked the way it felt. His hand rubbing her leg and the other is somewhere but she's not really sure. She moved so she's now on top of him. He sits up so she sitting on his lap. He pulls away then says

"You girls have to go to sleep its late," she looks at him awkwardly.

"WHAT?" they said surprised that it was him who stopped.

"I know I know but I don't want your mom to get mad so just make her happy," he said.

"Whatever, goodnight," she says getting up and walking to her bed with Paige and Ashley. He pulls her back down.

"Can you make up your mind?" she asked him.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" he asks.

"I dunno I think I lost it," she says playfully.

"Well you better find it," he said.

"But I have to go to sleep," she says getting up and walking over to her bed, she sat down on her bed knowing he's gonna to come.

"Find it?" he asks.

"Yup," she says motioning with her finger for him to come over. He does and sits down next to her. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him towards her. She kisses him lightly but he pulls her closer. They kiss for about 10 seconds when she pulls away and says,

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight," he says while walking back to the couch, she turns out the lights and go to sleep really happy.

_RING… RING…_

"What the hell?" she whispered and look at the clock 1:15 am, not even two hours since they fell asleep. Then she looks around and notices that the ringing woke them all up except for Spinner. The phone stops ringing so she figured her mom picked it up. They hear footsteps upstairs so they know she's awake. She goes upstairs to see what's up. Sleepily she shuffles up the stairs rubbing your eyes and yawning.

"Ma?" she says.

"Adrianna I'm sorry but I have to leave to Tokyo on a business trip to talk with the President of the Triple Five Soul Tokyo branch," she says rushing around.

"Haven't they heard of a phone?" she asks.

"Yes but if you go in person you make a better impression," she says taking out her wallet, "I'm going to be gone the next two days, here's a hundred dollars," she kisses her on the forehead, "The cabs here lock the door? Bye Adi I love you," she says while walking out the door.

"I love you too!" she shouts back then lock the door. She goes back downstairs, and sees that everybody including Spinner were still up.

"What happen?" he asks.

"Moms has to go to Tokyo," she says pulling him off the bed.

"And?" he asks wanting more.

"And, you're gonna sleep with me. Paige is gonna sleep with Spinner and Ashley with Craig," she says pushing him into her room. He climbs in and goes under the covers. She climbs over him and goes under the covers as well. She thinks he's asleep so she gets closer to him and goes to sleep too. She feels him put his arms around her, she looks back at him and he kisses her forehead. She kisses him back then goes to sleep. She feels him kiss her on the cheek a couple times throughout the night but she didn't mind. When she awoke up the next morning they were really far from each other but she got closer to him and went back to sleep. The next time she woke up she's in his arms once again.

**A/N: Srry it took me soo long skool started so u kno its gonna take me a while to update so bare wit me pleez! Wut up Princess! Holla me gurl and would sum1 pleez pleez help me with the title for the sequel…PWEEZE!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Ultimate Gift

**Chapter Fourteen: The Ultimate Gift**

"Hey Adi, what are you doin today?" Paige asked over the phone

"I'm meeting Jimmy's parents… for the first time," Adrianna answered

"Oh really," Paige said

"Yeah. Have you met them?" she asked

"Yeah, but they're very obsessed with their work. They never spend time with Jimmy"

"I've noticed"

"So are they taking you out to a fancy restaurant?"

"No. dinner at his place"

"Oh…"

" Oh… what?"

"Just watch out for Jimmy. If his parents betray him, he'll need your shoulder to cry on"

"And you know this because…"

"Hun, Jimmy and I known each other since kindergarten. He keeps his feelings in"

"Yeah.. I realized that on his birthday when they didn't show"

"Yeah well have fun. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay," she hung up the phone and hopped in the shower. Twenty minutes later she came out, dried herself off and put on her black panties and strapless bra. Then she put on a black clingy dress that showed off her curves. After she brushed out her hair then twirled some of her hair around her fingers before she put some gel on to hold the curls in place. Once her wild and curly hair was dried she put eyeliner on around her gray eyes. She then put on some lip-gloss, her starry earrings and her black lace heels. Then the doorbell rung. She went upstairs to open the door.

"Hey," she said smiling after she opened the door

"Damn.. you look good," Jimmy said looking her up and down

"Yeah?" she asked slowly spinning around. She looked at him lickin his lips, she smiled and put on her Baby Phat coat and went behind the door and pulled out a big long box

"That's for me?" he asked as they walked to his car

"Yup, but your not opening it til tomorrow," she replied when they got in and drove off.

A few minutes later they were in the elevator.

"I'm nervous," she said looking at him

"Don't be," he replied as they stepped out and walked to his condo. He opened the door and said,

"Ma, Dad we're here," no one answered. He went into the back to see if they were in their room no one was there. He walked back and went into the kitchen and dug his face in his hands

"They're not here are they?" she asked. But he didn't say anything. He then grabbed a glass cup and threw it at the refrigerator, which made her jump. He looked at the shattered pieces of glass then Adrianna who had a scared worried look on her face. She took off her coat and threw it on the couch and slowly walked to him giving him a hug. After about five minutes she pulled away

"Go sit down," he went into the living room and sat down while y she cleaned up the shattered glass. When she finished she grabbed the box and sat next to him

"I think you should open it now," she said

"But you said I had to wait til tomorrow," he replied

"Well I changed my mind. But I have to talk to 'bout somethin first," she said

"'Bout what?" he asked. Then she positioned her fingers as if she was playin a guitar

"You- you stole my guitar?" he asked and she gave him a innocent seductive smile

"Where is it?" she gave him the box. He opened it and saw a guitar totally different from his

"I took your old one, got it fixed and everything and traded it in for a newer one," he took it out the box and strummed it

"This is cool," he put the guitar back in the box.. as he noticed a smaller box inside, he opened it and pulled out a silver chain that says: _J & A 4 life._ He put it around his neck then put the box down and got up and went behind the couch and picked up a box and sat back down and gave her the box. She opened the box and pulled out a blue jean mini skirt, a white tank top that says: _Property of Jimmy Brooks_ in blue and black graffiti, a blue jean jacket, blue and black Air Force Ones and a white truckers hat that says: _POJB_ in blue and black graffiti

"This is madd cute," she said smiling and giving him a hug. She pulled away and started to put the clothes back when she saw a red flat square box. She opened it to see a necklace that says: _J & A 4 ever_ and a bracelet that says: _Jimmy & Adrianna 4 ever_ going all around. He helped her put them on. When he finished she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him

"They're beautiful. You liked your presents?"

"Love 'em. You liked your presents?"

"I love 'em"

"… I love you," he said staring into her gray eyes. She smiled, kissed him and said,

"I love you too, and I have one more gift to give you"

"I do too"

"And we both know what that is" she said pulling him into his room. When they got in he closed and locked the door. She took off her shoes and he pulled her to him. They both leaned in and kissed. He moved his hands down to her hips, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She brought her arms around his neck and brought her body closer to his. His hands didn't stay at her hips for long, soon they were under her dress and pulling it over her head. He dropped the dress and stared at her body. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and pushed him down on his bed. She climbed on top of him one leg on each side, sitting on top of him. He sat upright and kissed her neck, she grinned. She leaned her head to one side to make it easier for him. He tilted her head back, so she was looking up at the ceiling and started kissing the front of her neck. He paused for a moment then moved his hands to her upper back and unclipped her bra and threw it on the floor then went towards her chest. One of his hands darted towards her left breast, the other remained at her lower back. She felt him massaging her breast while kissing the other one. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him so he was lying down again, she brought her face down to his and started kissing him once more then moved her hands down to unbuckle and unzip his pants. He lifted himself up and pulled them off including his boxers. He shifted so that he was on top. He pulled off her panties then went into the drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a condom. He pulled the condom out the package and asked,

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm positive," she replied then he slipped on the condom and thrust himself into her which made her gasp and moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing again while he thrusts into her making her moan even more. She started breathing heavily, her chest heaved in and out in unison with his. He moved his hand and felt something hard under his pillow then his stereo came on. He pulled out the remote and turned it off. Thinkin he turned it off it changed the station and Marques Houston's Naked played

Don't say a word

Just come over here

I got somethin I gotta do tonight

Listen

Ain't never been a man wantin' anything much as I want you (you)

The sun don't come up til' mornin' so tonight there's no excuse...mmm (mmm)

Just like the rain outside I'll make your love come down so baby now it's time (time)

Just can't wait no more (just can't wait no more)

I'm gon' give you what your body's been cryin' for (cryin' for)

And if you tell me yes I'll lay you down

Girl we ain't gotta rush let's play around

We'll do it like we never done before so go and lock that door

Baby don't worry cuz I'll be gentle

Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (ooh come on)

Come on baby girl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)

Let your panties hit the floor (floor)

Let your body steal the show right now (right now)

It seems like you're ready

So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)

I know you want this girl I see it in your eyes (eyes)

Don't be ashamed of what you got between those thighs oh (oh)

You know I'm gon' try not to be so exited

But I can't help it feels so good to be invited

So baby get ready cuz here I go ooh (here I go ooh)

Take off your shoes I wanna see them toes

Slip off that skirt and that shirt gotta go

Come off them draws girl you won't be needin' those

Now you're wearin' what I like baby let's go

Come on

Come on baby turn the lights off let's get naked (Let's get naked) ooh come on

Come on baby girl you know I just can't take it (I can't take it no more)

Let your panties hit the floor (floor)

Let your body steal the show right now (right now)

It seems like you're ready

So come on girl I just can't wait to see us naked (us naked yea)

Now somethin' 'bout that sexy skin you in

Your clothes don't do you justice so come out of them

So baby take that off so I can break you off

And give you love love love (uh huh oh)

Now its time to enjoy yourself

If you need assistance baby girl I'm here to help

Cus its time for us to start this love makin' (let's make love)

But first we gotta get butt naked

Damn girl

You look so good

Won't you come over here

Slip off that skirt

You know that shirt gotta go

baby baby baby

You lookin' kinna right

Take your time (take your time)

Now you know its time

Lets get naked

If you tell me yes I'll lay you down

We'll do it like you never done before

If you tell me yes I'll lay you down

**A/N: Chapter Fifteen comin soon!**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	15. Chapter 15: Prom Disaster Intro

**Chapter Fifteen: Prom Disaster Intro**

"Okay, how 'bout this?" Adrianna asked as she came out wearing the perfect white prom dress. Strapless 100 silk chiffon with beadwork design along bodice, waist, and hem of dress.

"How 'bout no. Adi we're goin to a prom, not your wedding," Paige said looking at her in the mirror

"Paige that dress is so you," Manny said to her

"Yeah it is," Paige agreed looking at herself. She was wearing a baby pink lacy glitter halter dress with a high-low hemline showing off her legs in the front

"Manny did you pick out a dress yet?" Adrianna asked

"Yeah," she said pulling out a baby blue one shoulder sheer dress with the dress gathered to one side and glitter flowered designed all over

"Very hott," Paige says

"Good now help me," Adrianna said and they searched around for a dress

"Find anything?" Paige asked

"…Yes," she pulled it off the rack, "It's perfect," she ran back into the dressing room and put on the dress. She came out in a strapless red satin dress that's detailed at the bust line with a red and white crystal inlay, laced up in the back, with ties adorned with crystals, made for a dramatic exit

"Perfect," Paige and Manny said smiling

"Dude why are we renting tuxes anyway? I mean were only gonna be wearing them for what four hours," Spinner said as they all looked at themselves in the mirror

"Yeah, but this is a special night for the girls so deal with it," Jimmy said

"I am dealing with it, I'm renting the tux," he replied

"Alright then shut up," Chester said, Spinner rolled his eyes

"Okay the guys should be here any minute," Manny said rechecking herself in the mirror

"You look fine Manny, chill," Adi said smiling then the doorbell rung

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Manny squealed

"Manny!" they both yelled as they went upstairs. Adrianna opened the door and they saw Jimmy, Spinner, and Chester holding corsages

"Aww," they said as they put them on their wrist. Then giving them a kiss. Paige and Manny pulled away from their boyfriends and looked at Jimmy and Adrianna who were in a deep kiss

"Uh dude?" Spinner started, "Dude!" Jimmy and Adrianna pulled away and said,

"Yes?"

"Save that for the after party," Chester said

"After party?" she asked

"Yeah you know… the after party," Jimmy said grabbing her butt

"That's no after party, that's our party," she said bending down bringing her mouth dangerously close to his manhood. She looked up at him and smiled then blew him a kiss. She stood up and started walking towards the door

"Ohh," Spinner and Chester chorused

"How you gon' leave me hangin like that?" Jimmy asked as he and the others followed out to the stretch limo

"Cuz I can do dat," she said getting in. the rest got in and they left to the prom…

**A/N: I'm givin u chapter sixteen also**

**Holla acha gurl **

**SMiLeY**


	16. Chapter 16: Prom Disaster

**Chapter Sixteen: Prom Disaster**

"I'm so happy right now," she said as she and Jimmy danced to the slow song

"Why?" he asked

"Cuz I'm in a beautiful dress, nominated for prom queen, I'm with all my friends, and I'm with you. You make me so happy; you make everything ok to me. I love you so much," she said as he pulled her body closer

"I'm glad you're happy. But you? Everything about you is perfect"

"No. I'm not perfect"

"To me you are. You're so unique, so perfect. Your eyes, they're gorgeous. I never met anybody with gray eyes like yours before and I think there's a reason for that. It makes you stand out because you're not like everybody else. And the way you make me feel. I like it when you're near me because no matter what mood I'm in you always make me happy. I doubt I could ever stay mad at you. Like what you said, how I make everything ok to you. Well you make everything right for me like we balance each other out. I love your personality. You're sweet, caring, smart, and sensitive. And not only do you have all that good stuff on the inside, your also beautiful and flawless on the outside"

"Wow," she said blushing enormously. She smiled and couldn't take the smile off her face. It was as if he permanently glued it to her face. She felt sop special but couldn't put it into words, she was utterly speechless, "I- I… I," he interrupted her,

"You don't have to say anything. But you wanna know what's fucked up?"

"What?" she asked

"How you left me hangin earlier," he said and they laughed. He leaned in and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and both of their tongues looped and swirled around each other. This was currently the best kiss he's ever givin her. Little did they know, hazel was close by and heard what was said. Angrily she walked away and All My Life by KC and JOJO came on

I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you  
And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing

And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me

You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

"Okay! Is everyone havin fun tonight!" Marco asked. Everyone cheered and shouted, "Good now everyone voted for the prom King and Queen. And they are... Jimmy Brooks and Adrianna Sanchez!" everyone clapped and cheered as they went on stage. Marco put the crown on Jimmy's head then put the tiara on Adrianna's and handed her a bouquet of roses

"Degrassi's prom King and Queen everyone?" he said as they continued to clap and cheer. Just then Hazel came from behind and ripped off her dress exposing her breast. She screamed and dropped the roses and tried to cover herself. Everyone stopped clapping. She looked at the people who stood before her and started crying. Jimmy took off his jacket and put it on her. She looked at Jimmy then Hazel who had a happy evil look on her face. She pushed Jimmy out the way and ran out crying. Jimmy turned to Hazel with an angry look on his face

"Why," he said loud enough for everyone to hear

"She had it comin," she said laughing

"WHY! She did nothin to you!"

"Yes she did! She took you away from me!"

"Took me away from you? Hazel I broke up with you in June. I got with her in September. We weren't together. You had no right"

"I had every right"

"You ripped off her fuckin dress Hazel! That was fuckin lower than low"

"Oh well. She shouldn't have gone out with you and take my friends away from me!"

"She never took me away from you, and your friends? You did yourself! Don't blame her!"

"Well someone had to bring that bitch down"

"She's not a bitch. You are for doin what you did"

"Jimmy I love you. And I know you love me too"

"I don't love you. I don't even like you! Get that shit through your fuckin head!"

"No because I'm not gonna listen to a lie. I'm not gonna let some stupid bitch from B.C pop outta the blue and fuck it up for me!"

"I swear to God if you were a guy right now I would strait up snuff you"

"Yeah right"

"Just shut the fuck up! She's ten times better then you'll ever be no matter then how hard you try! And weather she came or not I would never get back with you even if I were paid! I regret doin anything with you! And if I could go back- - I wished so many times I could go back and change what I did! But it's too late. So now the only thing to do is stay far far away from you! Now I have even more reasons because I'm with Adrianna. I don't wanna hurt her"

"It's to bad we didn't have sex. Your missin out. That bitch is probably waitin til her wedding day"

"See that's where you're wrong. We did have sex. And I'm so glad I didn't do it with you cuz I would regret it so much I wouldn't wanna see your face ever to remind me. I'd probably kill myself"

"So we can't be friends?"

"No we cant be friends because I don't even wanna look at you! Hazel I HATE YOU!" she looked at him and her eyes started to tear up. He grabbed the dress and hopped off stage and started walking to the doors

"You, you, you, and you. Lets go," he said to Manny, Chester, Paige, and Spinner and they followed. When they got outside they got in the limo and left.

Adrianna laid in her bed and cried then she heard the door close and footsteps come down the stairs

"Adi," Jimmy said

"Go away," she said sniffling

"Adi," he said again walking to her. She stood up and he hugged as she cried hysterically

"Its okay, its okay," he said holding her trying to calming down. After a couple minutes she was calm

"She OD'd. She ripped off my fuckin dress Jimmy! Now Ima-- "

"What are you gonna do?" Manny asked

"I don't know yet. But that bitch betta watch her fuckin back. She don't know the real me. Cuz Ima OD on her"

**A/N: Chapter Seventeen comin soon! And if you don't kno what OD means. It means over doin it, over dosin. I finally have a title for my sequel… I'll tell ya on da 20th chapter!**

**Holla at me Princess **

**Holla acha gurl **

**SMiLeY**


	17. Chapter 17: Got My Back?

**Chapter Seventeen: Got My Back?**

Adrianna walked up the steps of Degrassi Community School with her boyfriend by her side and eyes starring at her. She sighed and they went inside

"You okay?" he asked, "You've been kinda quiet"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like talking," she replied opening her locker

"Hey," Paige said walking up to them

"Hey," they said back

"You okay Adi?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. God why is everyone asking me that. If I said I'm fine then I'm fine!" she yelled loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. She slammed her locker and walked away. Jimmy and Paige followed

At lunch Adrianna sat at a picnic table with her face in her hands

"You wanna go home?" she heard Jimmy ask. She put her hands down to see Jimmy and her friends

"I'm about to," she replied

"So what are you gonna do?" Ashley asked

"Exactly what I said Ima do. Ima beat the shit outta her," she said

"Adi don't," Manny said

"Manny shut up!" she yelled at her then got up and pulled her away from the table

"You didn't tell him did you," Manny said while she was being pulled

"No I didn't tell him," she replied

"Well you should tell him before he finds out from someone else"

"I know. I don't know what he'll do when I'll tell"

"He'll understand why you did it"

"I'll tell him. Just not now, I'm not ready," she walked back to the table and said, "If I do somethin… ya got my back right?"

"Yeah," they said. She smiled then looked at Jimmy

"Come with me," he smiled, grabbed her hand and they left…

**A/N: Wonderin what she's gonna tell him? You'll find out soon in the next chapter**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	18. Chapter 18: The Real Adrianna

**Chapter Eighteen: The Real Adrianna**

"Adi?" Jimmy said pushing her on the swing

"Yeah," she said

"You know I love you right," he said

"Yeah I love you too," she says smiling. He smiled back

"We can tell each other everything right?"

"Yeah"

"Are you keeping somethin from me?"

"Yes… I am. I'm not cheating on you if that's what you think"

"Good had me scared for a minute"

"Well you don't ever have to worry about that. I would never cheat on you. In the past I---"

"Well, well, well. First the bitch decides to come outside. Surprising. But this? Actually showing your face in school. I'm shocked," Hazel said walking up to them

"So you show up here. What are you stalking me? Adrianna asked

"Not you," Hazel replied

"What's goin on?" they turned to see Paige, Spinner, Manny, Chester, Ashley, and Craig

"Aww, you guys came to see the bitch run home crying again," Hazel said. Then Adrianna went up and puncher her in her face which made her fall

"Get up Hazel," she said. Hazel stayed down. She kicked her in her stomach

"Get up!" she yelled and Hazel slowly stood up

"Aww, you're bleeding," she said referring to her busted lip, "You don't know me Hazel. You don't know the real me! I did this almost two years ago because of girls like you! Always hatin on me cuz I got somethin… someone they want. I'm not giving Jimmy up because you want him back. I'll never give him up. I love him. And he loves me. But too bad _your_ missin out cuz… the sex was _great_," she could tell that Hazel got really mad after she said that. Finally Hazel stepped up and slapped Adrianna across the face. Adrianna punched her in her face multiple times until they were on the ground. She was about to choke her when Jimmy grabbed her off of Hazel. As he did Adrianna pulled off Hazel's necklace and dropped it on her face and left with the rest of the group leaving her behind spitting out blood. Hazel watched them leave the park and pulled out her cell phone and dialed three numbers…

"I can't believe you did that," Manny said goin through Adrianna's fridge

"And you think I'm happy about that? I almost killed her!" Adrianna yelled

"I didn't know you could fight like that," Jimmy said, "Is there anything else you didn't tell me?"

"…I broke my promise. I broke my promise to Ralfi," she replied

"Who's Ralfi?" he asked

"Ralfi's my brother, my best guy friend. He's twin number one. I got into my first fight with a girl just like Hazel, but she was ridin me more than Hazel was. I fought her. I hurt her soo much, Rico; Ralfi's twin, Ralfi, Jose, Benny and Markus had to pull me off of her. She was sent to the hospital, the police came and arrested me. I had to go to court and I was put on probation for a year. After everything happened Ralfi and I had a long talk about it and he made me promise not to fight like that again unless it for self-defense. I broke it," she said

"That's what you wanted to tell me? That you got arrested for fighting?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, and to make sure that I wouldn't get into a fight but its too late now. Oh yeah don't be surprised of the police come," she said, and then there was a knock on the door. She looked at Jimmy and took a deep breath and opened the door to see…

**A/N: Chapter 19 comin soon!**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	19. Chapter 19: Arrested Development

**Chapter Nineteen: Arrested Development**

"Carmen?" she acted confused

"The one and only," Carmen said giving her a hug

"Uh baby? What's goin on?" Jimmy asked

"This is Carmen.. my probation officer. Carmen this is Jimmy my boyfriend and my cousin Manny and our friends. And we need to talk," she said

"Hi everyone and what do we need to talk about?" Carmen asked. Then the door knocked again. Adrianna looked at Jimmy then opened the door to see two police officers

"This," she replied

"We're lookin for Adrianna Sanchez," one of the officers said

"And you're lookin at her," she replied letting them in

"So what happened now?" Carmen asked

"Well we have a police report from Hazel Aden saying that you and the others were harassing her and jumped her, then choked her and stole her necklace described as a gold heart," he said

"Well no one was harassing her, they weren't involved. It was between her and me. I did fight her, I almost choked her, but my boyfriend pulled me off and that's when her necklace broke off and we left her there," she said to them

"So why'd you fight her?" Carmen asked

"When I first moved here I met my boyfriend and his friends. Everything was fine. Then when school started I met her I was Jimmy's new girlfriend and she didn't like that cuz she's his ex and wanted him back. After that she lost all her friends because of that. She kept on poppin junk about me and I was tired of it, then prom came. Jimmy and I won prom king and queen. We were on stage, next thing I know she rips off my dress and my breasts are exposed. I had enough so I fought her," Adrianna explained

"Can I see the dress?" Carmen asked. Adrianna nodded and went downstairs and grabbed the dress and went back upstairs to see Craig plugging in his camera to the TV

"What's goin on?" she asked

"I got everything on camera," Craig said

"You're the best," she said and he played the video and fast-forward to Adrianna and Jimmy

"_I'm so happy right now," she said as she and Jimmy danced to the slow song_

_"Why?" he asked_

_"Cuz I'm in a beautiful dress, nominated for prom queen, I'm with all my friends, and I'm with you. You make me so happy; you make everything ok to me. I love you so much," she said as he pulled her body closer_

_"I'm glad you're happy. But you? Everything about you is perfect"_

_"No. I'm not perfect"_

_"To me you are. You're so unique, so perfect. Your eyes, they're gorgeous. I never met anybody with gray eyes like yours before and I think there's a reason for that. It makes you stand out because you're not like everybody else. And the way you make me feel. I like it when you're near me because no matter what mood I'm in you always make me happy. I doubt I could ever stay mad at you. Like what you said, how I make everything ok to you. Well you make everything right for me like we balance each other out. I love your personality. You're sweet, caring, smart, and sensitive. And not only do you have all that good stuff on the inside, your also beautiful and flawless on the outside"_

_"Wow," she said blushing enormously. She smiled and couldn't take the smile off her face. It was as if he permanently glued it to her face. She felt sop special but couldn't put it into words, she was utterly speechless, "I- I… I," he interrupted her,_

_"You don't have to say anything. But you wanna know what's fucked up?"_

_"What?" she asked_

"_How you left me hangin earlier," he said and they laughed. He leaned in and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and both of their tongues looped and swirled around each other. This was currently the best kiss he's ever givin her. Little did they know, Hazel was close by and heard what was said. Angrily she walked away and All My Life by KC and JOJO came on_

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,  
Sweeta than you  
And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Girl you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brutha  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing _

And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you

And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me

You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too

_  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

_"Okay! Is everyone havin fun tonight!" Marco asked. Everyone cheered and shouted, "Good now everyone voted for the prom King and Queen. And they are... Jimmy Brooks and Adrianna Sanchez!" everyone clapped and cheered as they went on stage. Marco put the crown on Jimmy's head then put the tiara on Adrianna's and handed her a bouquet of roses_

_"Degrassi's prom King and Queen everyone?" he said as they continued to clap and cheer. Just then Hazel came from behind and ripped off her dress exposing her breast. She screamed and dropped the roses and tried to cover herself. Everyone stopped clapping. She looked at the people who stood before her and started crying. Jimmy took off his jacket and put it on her. She looked at Jimmy then Hazel who had a happy evil look on her face. She pushed Jimmy out the way and ran out crying. Jimmy turned to Hazel with an angry look on his face_

_"Why," he said loud enough for everyone to hear_

_"She had it comin," she said laughing_

_"WHY! She did nothin to you!"_

_"Yes she did! She took you away from me!"_

_"Took me away from you? Hazel I broke up with you in June. I got with her in September. We weren't together. You had no right"_

_"I had every right"_

_"You ripped off her fuckin dress Hazel! That was fuckin lower than low"_

_"Oh well. She shouldn't have gone out with you and take my friends away from me!"_

_"She never took me away from you, and your friends? You did yourself! Don't blame her!"_

_"Well someone had to bring that bitch down"_

_"She's not a bitch. You are for doin what you did"_

_"Jimmy I love you. And I know you love me too"_

"_I don't love you. I don't even like you! Get that shit through your fuckin head!"_

"_No because I'm not gonna listen to a lie. I'm not gonna let some stupid bitch from B.C pop outta the blue and fuck it up for me!"_

"_I swear to God if you were a guy right now I would strait up snuff you"_

"_Yeah right"_

"_Just shut the fuck up! She's ten times better then you'll ever be no matter then how hard you try! And weather she came or not I would never get back with you even if I were paid! I regret doin anything with you! And if I could go back- - I wished so many times I could go back and change what I did! But it's too late. So now the only thing to do is stay far far away from you! Now I have even more reasons because I'm with Adrianna. I don't wanna hurt her"_

"_It's to bad we didn't have sex. Your missin out. That bitch is probably waitin til her wedding day"_

"_See that's where you're wrong. We did have sex. And I'm so glad I didn't do it with you cuz I would regret it so much I wouldn't wanna see your face ever to remind me. I'd probably kill myself"_

"_So we can't be friends?"_

"_No we cant be friends because I don't even wanna look at you! Hazel I HATE YOU!" she looked at him and her eyes started to tear up. He grabbed the dress and hopped off stage and started walking to the doors_

"_You, you, you, and you. Lets go," he said to Manny, Chester, Paige, and Spinner and they followed._

Craig fast-forward to the park

"_Where are they?" Paige asked _

"_There," Spinner said pointing to Adrianna, Jimmy, and Hazel in the park_

"_Lets go," Craig said as they walked towards them _

"_So you show up here. What are you stalking me? Adrianna asked_

"_Not you," Hazel replied_

"_What's goin on?" they turned to see Paige, Spinner, Manny, Chester, Ashley, and Craig_

"_Aww, you guys came to see the bitch run home crying again," Hazel said. Then Adrianna went up and puncher her in her face which made her fall_

"_Get up Hazel," she said. Hazel stayed down. She kicked her in her stomach_

"_Get up!" she yelled and Hazel slowly stood up_

"_Aww, you're bleeding," she said referring to her busted lip, "You don't know me Hazel. You don't know the real me! I did this almost two years ago because of girls like you! Always hatin on me cuz I got somethin… someone they want. I'm not giving Jimmy up because you want him back. I'll never give him up. I love him. And he loves me. But too bad your missin out cuz… the sex was great," she could tell that Hazel got really mad after she said that. Finally Hazel stepped up and slapped Adrianna across the face. Adrianna punched her in her face multiple times until they were on the ground. She was about to choke her when Jimmy grabbed her off of Hazel. As he did Adrianna pulled off Hazel's necklace and dropped it on her face and left with the rest of the group leaving her behind spitting out blood…_

"We'll need to take this tape with us," the officer said

"So, where's the necklace," the other one said

"She's lying to you. She still has it," she replied. Then there was a knock on the door. She opened the door to see Sean

"Hey," she said

"I saw Hazel. Not bad," he said

"Yeah but now she's tryin to press charges against me," she said letting him in

"What for," he asked

"Robbery and assault," the officer said

"Robbery?" he asked

"She said I stole her necklace," she replied

"You mean the one with the heart that Jimmy found and gave to her on the school roof," he said

"That's the one," Jimmy said

"The one that I just saw her wearing two minutes ago by The Dot," Sean said

"See? I told you. She lied to ya," Adrianna said

"Then I guess we could let that go," the officer said

"Yeah and if you'll excuse us we need to see a Ms. Aden about this tape and lying," the other said

"What about the fight?" she asked

"We'll have to bring that up with your parents and let them decide that," he said and they left

"So um Carmen what are you doin here in T.O anyway?" she asked

"My husband's convention is here so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doin. I guess I came at a good time to see," Carmen answered

"Oh," she said

"Well I gotta go back to the hotel," she gave her a hug, "We'll keep in touch," and she left

**A WEEK LATER**

"So what happened," Carmen said over the phone

"Um our parents got together and it turns out that she's movin back to Somalia. Her parents were tryin to find reasons to go back and this was a very good reason," Adrianna said

"Oh well stay outta trouble. I gotta go okay"

"Okay later"

"Bye," she hung up the phone and went upstairs to see her parents laughing…

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER comin SOON!**

**Holla acha gurl **

**SMiLeY**


	20. Chapter 20: The Only One I Love

**Chapter Twenty: The Only One I Love**

"What are you guys laughing about?" she asked

"Your mom and I've been thinkin. You've been through a lot since we moved here," Jonathan started

"So you're not mad about me havin sex with Jimmy?" she asked

"Yes we are mad because you didn't wait. And no because you felt that it right, and we weren't always there for you. Besides I had you when I was sixteen. Just make sure that you use protection," Kayla replied

"Weird… but cool," she said

"I bought six plane tickets. First class to Vancouver for vacation," Jonathan says walking towards her

"Both you and Manny get to pick two friends to come," Kayla said. Adrianna squealed and hugged her parents and ran next door to get Manny

"Oh my God can you believe it. We're goin to B.C," Manny said as they were walking to The Dot. They arrived a couple minutes later and sat by the window.

"So who should we take?" Manny asked

"Well Jimmy and Chester of course. And… I was thinking Paige and Spin," she replied

"Yeah me too," Manny agreed

"So then it's settled. Jimmy, Chester, Paige, and Spin," Adrianna says pulling out her cell phone and dialing Jimmy's number

"Hey," he said over the phone

"Hey yourself. What are you doin right now?" she asked

"I'm on my way to see you," he replied

"Well I'm at The Dot with Manny so come over here," she informed him

"Aight," he said. She ended the call then called Spinner while Manny called Chester and Paige. Minutes later they all came

"What's goin on?" Chester asked giving Manny a kiss

"Adi should be the one to tell you being that her parents are the ones who are doin it," Manny says smiling

"How would you guys like to chill with me, Manny and my friends in B.C over the summer," she asked

"I'm down with that," Jimmy said

"Hell yeah," Chester said agreeing

"Dude what about our parents?" Spinner asked

"Parents take care of that hun," Paige said

"Yeah what she said," Adrianna says smiling

"And now we go swimming," Jimmy said and they all went their separate ways to get their stuff and met at Adrianna's

"Come on Adi hurry up," Manny yelled. Adrianna came up wearing a white string bikini, baby blue denim short shorts, and white flip-flops. They all got in the car and drove off to Jimmy's

A few minutes later they were walking out the elevator and into his home where they saw his parents talking in the kitchen

"Wow… you're actually here," he said

"Why wouldn't we be here James?" his mother asked

"Uh lets see you're never here," he replied

"Maybe we should go upstairs," Adrianna said

"Yeah, go upstairs. Be there in a minute," he said

"Ok," Adrianna said walking out the door with the others, but Jimmy wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back

"You stay here," he said

"Who's this?" his mother asked

"This is Adrianna, my girlfriend," he said

"Nice to meet you Adrianna," Mrs. Brooks said

"Nice to meet you too," she said back

"Um her dad wants to take us and the rest upstairs to B.C for vacation," Jimmy started

"Can he go?" she asked. His parents looked at each other then at them and said,

"If you want to"

"Cool. We're leavin Saturday so make sure your stuff is at my crib before then," she said and they went upstairs to everyone else

"We called our parents," Paige said

"And we can go," Spinner said

"This is too good," she said taking off her flip-flops and shorts and sat on the ledge. Jimmy took off his clothes leaving on his swim trunks and dove in. He came back up and pulled her in to the pool

"How good?" he asked

"Good enough," she answered

"Cuz I get to be with you all summer," he said

"And you wanna know why?" she asked

"Yeah," he replied. She kissed him and said,

"Cuz you're the only one I love"

**A/N: Finished! Finally!**

**The sequel is called _My Heart Belongs To You _so keep a look out for that**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


End file.
